Hybrid Effect
by Epic Quest INC
Summary: Extreme AU, After being missing for sixteen years, Harry Potter, comes back to England. But this time, he is a Hybrid Sorcerer, stronger, wiser and deadlier than ever before. Now all he needs to do is claim his humanity and learn he's not a monster.
1. The Return of Harry Potter

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hybrid Effect**_

"_**Everyone assumes that because of what we are, that it determines who we are. When in truth it is who we are that truly makes us what we are." - DragonMaster**_

_Prologue…_

_Life has never been simple for Harry Potter. His parents died when he was one, he was left with an abusive family. During his early child hood at the Dursley's he had been beaten and abused by them and at the age of five he ran away. He hadn't made it far as a Lycan called Fenrir Greyback and Vampire Draxus Crimson stumbled upon him during a fight._

_They attacked him intent on killing him. In a panic and frightened beyond belief Harry let lose accidental magic after being bitten by them and was transported far away from the battling monsters that attacked him. _

_Deep in the mountains near Kyoto Japan, an elderly man found the injured Harry. He was living alone in the mountains, a wizard and former master sensei of all known forms of martial arts. He knew who the boy was because of the legendary scar on his brow but could sense the dark power lingering with his other power…sleeping and waiting to awaken. _

_Picking the child up he took him to his home vowing to bring the child back to health and prepare him for the destiny that he felt within him. _

Chapter 1 : The Return of Harry Potter

Eleven years later…

Deep within the mountains of Kyoto, Japan a lone young man walked down a barely used path. He was dressed entirely in black. A long black trench coat covering a pair of baggy black pants and black combat boots and a black Tunic vest. Celtic trinity runes and runic tattoo's were on each arm and other covered places. His long raven locks were tied back into a ponytail that nearly reached his knees. He had the build of a warrior, not small but not large either. On his hands were fingerless black leather fighters gloves and on his head rest a black hat that looked a cross between a western muggle cowboy hat and a steepled wizard hat, it had a sort point that was folded back, just above the brim was a band with gold and silver Chinese dragons embroidered into it. A wicked lightning bolt shaped scar rest just above his right eye and his eyes were a piercing emerald green with feral slit pupils. The young mans name was Harry Potter.

Harry Potter had many secrets; he was an Elemental Sorcerer, born with the unique and extremely rare gift to control the elements and magic. He was also a Hybrid, a mix of human, vampire and lycan from an attack on him when he was five.

Somehow his magic kicked in at that early age and he was transported here to the wilds of Kyoto. That was when his Sensei, Yamada-san found him, nursed him back to health and then raised him in the ways of the warrior and helped him gain control of the darkness within himself. He was unique in that aspect as well, a master of both light and dark power and magic. Trained in all known martial arts ranging from simple Karate to the assassin arts of Ninjitsu. It gave him purpose and a path to follow, the Bushido code was the way he lived his life.

And now he was honoring his Sensei's final wish before he passed on. The wish was that he would return to England and attend a magical school in Scotland called Hogwarts.

Sensei Yamada had expressed his wishes that Harry integrate with others and learn to feel his emotions better and make friends, hopefully someday a family.

Harry wasn't really sure about all of that. He had always had limited interaction with other humans, nightbreeds he hunted. School was a pointless thing for him as he already had extensive magical and muggle knowledge. His Sensei had called him a prodigy.

Now despite his gothic and dangerous appearance Harry was actually quite kind hearted. He had an almost inhuman sense of Chivalry and a pathological need to protect innocent people. But the darkness that was also within him kept him cold and introverted towards others. He understood simple base emotions and could feel them but the more complex ones such as love and sometimes compassion gave him trouble, this left him numb for the most part.

Now sixteen years old, he was on his own. He knew the story of his past, how Voldemort killed his parents and how the dark lord still lurked in the darkness. He knew that he was the last of his family and the heir of four powerful historical magical people. His Sensei now in the afterworlds left him without a home or a place to belong. He had considered traveling the world, drifting from place to place but an owl from a man named Albus Dumbledore changed his mind. He wanted to see the place his parents learned magic and perhaps meet people who might have known them.

Reaching the clearing Harry gestured with his hand and a old sock appeared in it, a portkey Albus had sent him. He hardly needed it but it saved him having to teleport all over the place. A moment later Harry vanished with a pop of displaced air.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, Grand Warlock and Order of Merlin 1st class, sat in the great hall of Hogwart's school of witchcraft and wizardry with two others. Arthur and Molly Weasley. Albus was a kindly elderly man with a grandfatherly disposition towards all young people. His beliefs that all dreams are obtainable and desire to nurture the younger generations made him a very liked man. His past deeds, the defeat of the Dark Lord Grindlewald and his stand against Voldemort proved his power and gained him great respect.

Molly and Arthur were a kindly wizarding couple with a large happy family and a large but simple home. Friends of the once renowned Lilly and James Potter they hoped to offer their long lost son a home where he could feel welcome and wanted.

Albus had talked in depth with the Weasley's; Jiro Yamada-san had been one of his oldest friends. When he discovered that the elder sage had Harry, he left him in Yamada-san's care. He was a bit disappointed to find out that Harry was as Yamada-san described, a dark and introverted, yet kind and chivalrous warrior. It was his hope that he could help Harry embrace his humanity and that the young sorcerer could find friends and a place to belong.

At that very moment a soft pop sounded off and a tall young man garbed entirely in black appeared, his face hidden slightly in the shadow if his hat. God-like power could be felt swirling within the young warrior as he walked silently towards the group, his footsteps never making a single sound.

Albus got up and bowed to Harry in greeting.

"Ah, young Harry, your sensei Yamada-san told me much about you." He said kindly.

Harry returned the bow in a guarded manner.

"It is good to finally meet you Albus Dumbledore, my master often spoke of you." Harry stated in a soft and eerie voice.

Albus frowned slightly.

"Then…you would know of the prophecy?" He asked.

"Yes…but I believe Voldemort will find me…most difficult to kill." Harry said, his emerald dragon-like eyes glowing from the shadows of his hats brim.

"Send a monster to kill a monster…karma sucks huh?" Harry smirked, his fangs pointing out slightly.

"Indeed…" Albus replied, he could see there would be much work to be done so that Harry could reclaim his humanity. "But you are far from being a monster, my boy."

"I am no human either, not completely. However I will try to fit in among the human children that attend this school. Perhaps in time I will grow to understand your kind." Harry stated, he knew plenty about humans but he was curious to see what they would try to teach him…it would prove most entertaining.

"I wish you luck then…to further help the matter this family, The Weasley's have offered to take you in for as long as you need, they were good friends with your parents." Albus said with a small smile.

Harry removed his large hat; his piercing emerald eyes gazed upon the two redheads before him. He could sense a deep kindness and concern for him from them…he could tell that unlike most, they would never judge him because of what he was, for that his eyes softened ever so slightly. Perhaps this would be a good chance to get to know more about his lost parents too.

"I am honored that you would take me in, I thank you." Harry said and bowed in respect.

Arthur got up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Nonsense my boy, your parents were like family to us, that makes you a part of the family as well. I hope you enjoy staying with us." He said in his kindly fatherly tone.

Harry let a ghost of a smile cross his lips, these were some strange humans but that was a part of their charm. He had a feeling that he would grow to enjoy living with them. Perhaps in time they would give him a reason to embrace his humanity.

Molly stood up as well and pulled him into a hug that would crush a normal human. Confused Harry patted her on the back and wondered why she was hugging him, such contact had been denied to him since childhood.

"I've got a room all set up for you Harry dear, I'm sure you'll like living with us!" Molly gushed. "I hope you and my son Ronald will grow to be great friends."

Harry just nodded not sure what to say, this was an entirely new situation for him…humans usually feared him.

"Splendid…now shall you go settle in?" Albus asked. "You've a week before the start of term and I shall see you then, but be sure to contact me if anything is needed."

Harry nodded again and was escorted out of the great hall by the elder Weasley's as they talked happily of all the things he could do at their home and of what they had planned for the holidays.

Albus smiled to himself. Harry was indeed a diamond in the rough but given enough time his true brilliance would shine through. He could tell that at the young mans core he was a very kind soul that had just had a very rough and isolated life…this would be a good experience for him.

* * *

The burrow was a three story cross between a manor house and a old muggle plantation home with a large porch and stone columns. The outside was brick and the roof was covered in black shingles. The pillars were painted a brilliant white color and the windows to the home were quite large. It was on a large portion of property that was far enough from Muggle's that magic wouldn't be seen…or his personal training. He was surprised to see three cars parked near the house. One was a Candy Apple Red Cadillac Deville, the other was a newer model BMW Z4 convertible and the last was an Aston-Martin DB9.

"The BMW and the Aston-Martin belong to some guests that are living with us for the time being. They have a daughter who is a friend of Ronald's, they were attacked by DeathEaters recently and lost their home." Arthur explained.

"DeathEaters…Voldemort's minions I presume?" Harry asked.

"Indeed…a right foul bunch too." Arthur stated.

"You will meet the Granger's and our children when you get inside dear." Molly said with a smile. "They are Muggle Dentists and their daughter gets a bit of problems because she is Muggle-Born but she is a very nice girl, she's been our little Ginny's best friend for years now."

"I assume everyone here is aware of what I am?" Harry asked emotionlessly, he never hid what he was and he wasn't about to start.

"Yes it was explained what you are but you will find that the people in this home choose to look past what a person is and seek out who they are. That is all that matters in the end." Arthur said with a fatherly smile.

Before Harry could speak again they were inside the large home. It was as pleasant on the inside as it was outside and seemed to radiate a feeling of welcoming, warmth and acceptance. Deciding that it was a bit warm, Harry removed his hat and cloak and hung them up where Molly told him he could. This left him dressed in only his tight fitting black Tunic vest, his black pants, boots and fingerless gloves. His long unruly hair was still back in its ponytail but now his muscular frame was no longer hidden beneath the long cloak he wore. As a result the runic Celtic tattoos on his arms were clearly visible as were his two swords, Griever and Ragnarok, two legendary and extremely powerful swords said to be able to slay the souls of both god and demon alike. It was also noticed that Harry kept several daggers and two belt pouches on his person.

The first sight to greet the young Hybrid Sorcerer was of a small group of people, five to be exact. A young red haired male with a light muscular build, blue eyes and an easy going grin. A young red haired woman with an attractive build, soft chocolate brown eyes and a splash of freckles. Next to her was another attractive girl with brown curly, slightly bushy hair and soft hazel eyes. Behind her was another woman that looked like her slightly older sister and a man with sandy blonde hair and tan eyes.

Molly stepped forward to start things off. "Everyone, I would like to introduce Harry Potter, he's the guest I spoke of a couple of days ago."

"Lo Harry, my name is Ron! Nice to meet ya mate." The red haired boy said happily.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Ginny Weasley." The red haired girl said a bit shyly.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." The brown haired girl said with a small smile.

"Hello dear, I am Jane Granger and next to me is my husband Mark. I hope you enjoy your stay here." The other woman said with a motherly smile, her husband just nodded and matched her smile.

_"These human's are quite strange…they know what I am and yet they don't seem to care in the slightest. Very unique in these times, what with all the evils running about. Perhaps this will not be so bad after all…perhaps I might even learn how to be friends with these odd ones." _Harry thought.

Harry bowed in respect to them as a force of habit from his upbringing.

"It is an honor to meet you all, as Mrs. Weasley said, I am Harry Potter. I thank you for the kind welcome." Harry said in his usual soft eerie tones.

Ron just grinned and clapped Harry on the back. "C'mon mate, I'll show you to your room! You're gonna love being here, we got loads to do!" Ron said happily as he led a slightly confused if not bemused Harry Potter off.

"Bloody hell was he a looker!" Ginny exclaimed once Harry was out of ear shot.

Hermione flushed slightly but chose to remain quiet about her opinions; Jane sniggered at her daughter trying to hide her obvious attraction. Mark just chuckled and walked off with Arthur to talk about whatever.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Molly scolded half-heartedly, she had to admit herself…he was handsome. "Now don't you go around teasing Harry, he's hear to learn and understand his emotions better and help us with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Gee Mum, you sure know how to kill a girls fun." Ginny pouted. "C'mon Hermione, let's go into the living room and wait for the boys to pop back down."

"Okay." Hermione said and grabbed a book to read as well before following her best friend into the living room.

Jane frowned. "That boy sure didn't seem like what one would expect from a feared mixture of dark creature." She said.

Molly sighed. "No, and according to Albus he has lived a very isolated life. But despite what he is, he seems to have a pathological need to protect others…even when they hate and fear him because of his…curse."

"Well…we will just have to fix that now won't we?" Jane smiled.

"That we will Jane, that we will." Molly echoed.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	2. A New Home

_**Hybrid Effect**_

"_**Somewhere I Belong" **_

_**By : Linkin Park**_

When this began I had nothing to say  
And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find that  
I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
but all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real.  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I cant believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
looking everywhere only to find that it's  
Not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I will never know  
Myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel  
Anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be  
Anything 'til I break away from me  
And I will break away  
I'll find myself today

I want to heal, I want to feel  
What I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I want to heal, I want to feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

I want to heal, I want to feel like  
I'm somewhere I belong  
I want to heal, I want to feel like  
I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

Chapter 2 : A New Home

The crisp dawn sunlight was barely illuminating the serene countryside of the area just outside Ottery St. Catchpole. The morning dew, still fresh, appeared as diamonds on the freshly cut lawns and bushes, a gentle breeze licked at the trees as beings of all manner began to stir.

One being in particular was a young Hybrid named Harry Potter. As per his usual habit he got up just before sunrise to begin his daily training. But this training wasn't normal…even for many martial artists, muggle or otherwise. No…his was a fighting style that combined all known and quite a few unknown styles into one deadly art.

Currently he was stood on one foot on a small stump, it was so small that unless one knew what they were doing they couldn't even stand on it. Clad in only a pair of black judo shorts he balanced and practiced his kata with his twin swords, the blades cutting through the morning air with almost inhuman grace.

To those watching from the house it was a beautiful, elegant but deadly dance. The Granger's and Weasley's could hardly believe the awesome skill this young man held, it was as if he was beyond a master of the fighting arts. But they knew as he did, no matter how powerful, strong or skilled…you can still fail.

Harry's torso glistened with sweat as he began doing a series of kicks combined with sword strokes, switching feet ever so often without so much as losing balance. With one final expert twirl of his blades he sheathed them and started on his unarmed combat techniques.

Back flipping off his perch Harry began a series of punches, kicks, flips and dodges. To further the effect of his training he conjured a stone golem as a sparing partner. It was one of his most useful earth elemental spells. The best part was that the golem was at an equal skill level to himself so it was a challenge every time.

Within the house everyone gawked at what they were seeing, only Voldemort's deadliest assassins and Death Eater Elite could possibly hope to match what they were seeing Harry do.

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered in awe. "Would ya look at him go!"

"Indeed…it almost looks like those Japanese cartoons we see on the telly." Mark stated as he watched eagerly.

"Anime dad, and this is loads better!" Hermione said excitedly…the things she could possibly learn from him excited her.

"What I want to know is how he hits that stone with his bare fist, and not get hurt." Arthur winced as Harry landed a harsh blow to the golem cracking it.

"Ol Malfoy is going to have a hard time of it if he crosses Harry, I doubt Crabbe and Goyle would even know what hit them!" Ginny exclaimed. Malfoy and his goon squad was always giving her guff for visiting her brother at the Slytherin table.

"Too right, Harry'd plow em over before they even got their wands out." Ron agreed with a slight smirk, Malfoy was a disgrace to their house…Slytherin's weren't evil, just ambitious and cunning.

The rest of the conversation came to a halt as Harry suddenly seemed to go into overdrive. His hits were coming in faster and harder and finally with one final blow the golem shattered to pieces. Harry stood panting lightly as stone continued to fall around him and then with a gesture of his hand the excess stone vanished. They young Hybrid warrior then sat down in the lotus position and began his meditations.

"Alright you lot, lets leave Harry alone and get ready for the day. Lots to do, shopping in Diagon alley and Harry needs to make a trip to Gringott's to sort out his account and the wills left to him by his family." Molly said shooing everyone out of the room to go get dressed for the day.

* * *

It was sometime later in the morning that Molly led the group of young adults to Diagon Alley via the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Ron, Ginny and Hermione were dressed in casual robes with normal muggle wear under them. Harry however was dressed in his usual black cloak, hat, Tunic vest, combat boots, fingerless gloves and black pants. His face hidden mostly from view and his long black locks swaying in the light breeze behind him.

Harry idly noticed that many if not all of the other patrons in the alley were staring at him, some even looked afraid…though that was nothing new for him…being what he was and all. Though he did wander if it was just human nature that caused them to stare at him like a freak.

"Do all humans have the urge to stare at someone or something they don't know? Or is there something that I'm missing?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Molly started a bit uncomfortably. "You see Harry dear…oh bugger it." She sighed. "To them you look like a Dark Wizard, they have a great fondness for black and almost covering themselves completely."

"That is not really a fair assessment, I happen to like the color black, it suits me…besides, I'm not a Wizard, I'm a Hybrid Sorcerer." Harry stated.

"SHHH!!!" Ginny hushed him. "Not so loud Harry, not many know about you yet, and it might be better that way."

"I am not going to hide what I am, I was taught that hiding yourself from others will lead to hiding who you are from yourself." Harry stated.

Harry sighed, it was a nice day out and there really wasn't a reason to wear his hunting gear. So with a gesture of his hand a black portal opened next to him, his sub-space storage, and he removed his cloak and hat.

"Is this better?" He asked indicating to his remaining clothes as the portal closed.

"Much…" Molly said and noted that many others were gawking at what he had just done. "Now…about your hair."

"My hair shall remain as it is, it is a sign of honor and wisdom." Harry said with a bit of pride.

Ron sighed. "Well around here it is a sign of showing respect to the former Dark Lord Grindlewald. He had hair the same length as yours is and every Dark Lord or Wizard since has grown their hair out long in respect to him and his ideals. All except one, he lost his hair." Ron said grimly.

"But I cannot cut my hair! It would mean that I am dishonored!" Harry exclaimed aghast at the idea.

"Not to us you wouldn't be." Ginny said with a smile. "It doesn't matter to us what length your hair is, but we don't want you to be accused of being Dark."

Harry shot her a rather deadpanned expression. "Ginny…I am a Hybrid of Vampire and Lycan, you don't get much darker than that." He said in monotone.

"Oh honestly!" Hermione exclaimed with a bit of annoyance. "No one here cares that you are a so-called dark creature. I've met a couple of Vampires and Lycans that were quite nice. What you are doesn't matter; it's whom you are that counts. If you insist on keeping your hair long…just cut about half of it off."

Harry stopped and pulled his long ponytail over his shoulder.

"Harry dear…when Albus sent you to live with us he wanted you to be able to fit in, we understand where you are coming from but try to think of things in a more modern perspective." Molly said gently.

"I…understand Mrs. Weasley." He said softly as he drew one of his swords. In one fluid, slick motion he severed the ponytail half way.

He looked at the cut hair in his hand almost forlornly. It lasted for but a few seconds before the emotionless mask he always wore replaced it. Harry closed his hand tighter around the hair and it burst into flame, turning to ash within seconds and fluttering off in the breeze.

"Let's go to the bank first and get that over with." Harry said in monotone and walked off.

The others looked at eachother a bit sadly, it was almost frightening how quickly he could switch moods or lock out his emotions.

* * *

They all caught up to Harry in Gringott's, he had been called into the head office with the president of the bank, a Goblin named Gold.

"Good morning sir, I have come to settle my accounts, my name is Harry Potter." He said with a slight bow.

Gold was impressed with the young mans manners. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter, Albus Dumbledore told me that you would be coming in. As such I have already drawn up the necessary paper work and summarized your account and standing. It is as follows."

_Monetary assets…_

_754,678,578 Platinum Mercs_

_52,836,742,677 Gold Galleons_

_99,999,989 Silver Sickles_

_89.753.345 Bronze Knuts_

_Artifacts and Heirlooms…_

_Godric Gryffindor's Long Sword – Ask Albus Dumbledore_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Assault Daggers – Family Vault_

_Salazar Slytherin's Scythe – Family Vault_

_Helga Hufflepuff's Enchanted Bow – Family Vault_

_Merlin Emmrys's Grimiore – Family Vault_

_Potter family library – Potter Manor_

_Black family library – Grimmauld Place_

_Personal Effects James Potter – Family Vault_

_Personal Effects Lilly Potter – Family Vault_

_Personal Effects Sirius Black – Family Vault_

_Personal Effects Remus Lupin – Family Vault_

_Miscellaneous Jewelry, gems, clothes and art_

_Titles…_

_Founder's Heir_

_Lord Potter_

_Notable Descendants…_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

_Salazar Slytherin_

_Alexander Potter_

_Alessia Faust_

_Properties and Land…_

_Potter Manor – Scotland, Highlands_

_Godric's Hollow – Crawley, England_

_#12 Grimmauld Place – London, England_

_Marauder's Mansion – Hogsmeade, Scotland_

"That concludes the summery of your assets and properties Mr. Potter…if you will just sign these forms everything will be moved to one of our high security vaults and all the titles and deeds will be handed over to you as well as your bank key." Gold said.

Harry signed all of the legal forms and documents in front of him looking for all the world unaffected and unimpressed that he was not only the Heir of the Hogwart's Founder's but possibly the richest person in the magical world.

As soon as he signed the last document he was given his key, a special money pouch that was linked to his vault and a multi compartment trunk that was also linked directly to his vault so that he need not come to the bank every time he needed something.

Harry shrunk down the trunk and placed it in his belt pouch, placed the money bag on his belt and put the key and deeds in his other belt pouch.

"I thank you for your assistance today Mr. Gold, may your future be profitable." Harry said with a bow and walked out of the door.

* * *

With the banking taken care of the group quickly milled about the alley purchasing what they needed. Harry idly wondered why he was bothering with this since his magical knowledge exceeded most of the professors at school but Dumbledore and his Sensei insisted that it would be a good learning experience for him to be around other students and humans his age. Even his Muggle knowledge was within University level in sciences, mathematics and literature. His Sensei had several powerful and intelligent friends that helped teach him all he would know…that is everything but how to interact with others on a more emotional level.

It came as a surprise to Ron and Hermione that Harry was not only highly interested in potions but already at NEWT level or beyond in the craft. Hermione cited that they shouldn't be surprised as he was well beyond them in other magical practices; he was even adept in the Dark Arts…a craft only taught at the Bulgarian School, Durmstrang.

Harry had collected an ample supply of books for both lessons and recreational reading, a master potion brewing kit, a fine silver telescope, a Pensive, and a stock of potion ingredients that rivaled the school Potions Masters as well as various bottles, vials and flasks.

The trip to Olivander's for a wand was a disaster. Harry went through thirty wands…blowing each of them up; even the brother wand to Voldemort's couldn't stand his power. In the end Olivander brought out an experimental masterwork staff he had created many years ago…before Grindlewald even started his reign of terror.

Rather than wood this staff was comprised of stone, mineral and metals. The core, a combination of Basilisk and Dragon Fangs wrapped in Griffon and Chimera feathers and bound with Unicorn and Manticore hairs and then soaked in the blood of a Hydra. Around this core was fashioned the inner staff, which was made of Titanium. The outer layer of the staff was made of Onyx and Ivory that twisted around it to the top where a large Prism Diamond rested. A ball of black marble protected the butt of the staff with a smoky looking pattern to it. Etched all along the staff were powerful runes that made the staff indestructible and unusable by anyone but its master. The runes were coated in Dwarven Platinum, Elven Gold and Mythril Silver.

When Harry had grabbed the magnificent staff it flared a bright blinding light, signifying that Harry was its new master. Not a single person in the shop could believe what they saw, no one since Merlin himself had bonded with such a powerful tool. Harry's only reaction was to shrink it down to the size of a wand and attach it to his belt with a mild sticking charm.

Eventually they all found themselves at Madam Malkin's Robes and Wizard wear for all occasions. Upon entering the shop Molly had convinced Harry to get a new wardrobe for himself and in a larger variety of colors. So he went about getting various types of shirts, pants and a couple pairs of boots along with casual and Hogwart's robes and two sets of handsome dress robes. He chose between Red, Purple, Blue, Green, Charcoal and Black for all the colors of his clothes.

"That will be forty Galleons for the lot dear." Madam Malkin said happily.

Harry nodded and pulled out a Platinum Merc, which was equal to a hundred Galleons and gave it to her. "Keep the change." He said.

The woman gawked at him but nodded nonetheless.

"I bet that was the largest tip she's ever gotten." Ron chuckled as they left.

Harry shrugged. "Such things as money and riches hold no real value to me. If such a thing makes her happy then let her have it, she was quite helpful to me in selecting my clothing." Harry said.

Ron nodded in understanding; his own family was quite well off, though not as wealthy as Harry, the Weasley's were on equal terms with the Malfoy family. Though they used their money to help others while the Malfoy's only helped themselves and their sub-human master Voldemort.

They were all beginning to really like Harry, once you got past his stoic demeanor and occasional confusion with modern times he was really quite nice and had standards that were diamond hard and just. One of the things Ron quickly noticed about him was despite what most would think he was also quite the gentleman. He always held the door open for his mum. Sister and Hermione and he was currently helping Ron carry all the bags.

"Alright you lot, lets be heading home now." Molly said.

The group nodded and made their way to The Leaky Cauldron, where they could use the floo to get back to the Burrow. Though Harry could just teleport there he decided to just follow the nice yet odd people that had befriended him. Though he didn't admit it openly, he was really enjoying being around them…he almost felt like he had a real family.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	3. Werepyre

_**Hybrid Effect**_

_**"That which lurks in darkness is not always evil" - DragonMaster**_

Chapter 3 : Werepyre

It didn't take long for the group to return from their trip to Diagon Alley. Although Ron and Ginny were amused when Hermione struck up a conversation with Harry about his powers and alternate form. Ever curious she wanted to know just what kind of power Harry held as a Hybrid.

"Hybrid is a generic term for what I really am, I am what is now known as a Werepyre." Harry answered in his usual monotone.

"Does that mean you have a fixed secondary form or can you assume a vampire or lycan form?" She asked eagerly.

"I have four forms, this is my base form. I can assume a vampire or lycan form or my strongest form, a werepyre, which is a combination of both of the other forms. As such I can't have other self-transfiguration gifts like Animagus or metamorph." He stated.

"What about this do you find so interesting?" He asked.

Hermione flushed a bit and realized she was being nosey.

"Well…it's just that you are the first of your kind and I was wondering what kinds of abilities you might have. You obviously don't have the same limitations as a vampire or lycan." She said with a slight smile.

"As a Werepyre I have few weaknesses as the mixing of vampiric and lycanthrope powers seemed to cancel eachother's weaknesses out. Sunlight can cause discomfort but nothing that can't be handled. Water and silver pose no threat to me. I can only drink the blood of females though; animal or otherwise, male blood seems to make me violently ill. Also I must have a daily feeding of blood to keep my more dark and primal urges at bay. I can let feedings slide for a maximum of a week but any longer than that and I run the risk of losing control, which would mean I would attack and kill the nearest living creature and keep doing so until the urges are satisfied." Harry was mildly surprised that no one seemed to be bothered by that last fact…weird humans indeed.

Hermione nodded and jotted down some notes causing Ron to snigger and walk off to put his purchases away. Ron's amusement confused Harry a bit but he let it be, he figured it was a learning experience.

"I noticed you can do wandless magic and such…what is the range of your magical abilities…if…you don't mind my asking?" Hermione asked not wanting to sound nosey but still curious.

Harry shrugged, he didn't really mind though she was the first human to ever take so much interest in his abilities other than his Sensei. She was his friend…at least he figured she was, everyone else treated him much the same too.

"You can ask and not worry about it…you are a friend…right?" He asked cocking his head to the side as if trying to figure this new situation out.

Hermione beamed, so few had ever called her a friend.

"Yes, I'll be happy to be your friend Harry, thank you!" She said excitedly.

"Okay…" Harry replied still not quite understanding the situation. "As for my abilities I am more properly classified as a Elemental Sorcerer and a Psionic. I have full control over each element but since the art is so rare I had to develop my own spells for it. From what I know the only person to ever write a book on Elemental Magic was Merlin and even then he stated that one would have to craft their own spells as the gift was rare and unique to anyone who has it."

Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Harry…there hasn't been a Elemental wizard or anything on record since Merlin himself…that makes you the second in history!"

"Interesting…" Was his only answer as he walked out of the room to put his things away.

Jane frowned in thought. She and her husband had been extremely interested in the magical world since their daughter was found to be a witch. They had done an intense historical study of the magical civilization and even of some of the spells; Jane could even brew OWL level potions effortlessly.

The power of an Elemental was said to be one of the most powerful in all of magical kind. But the history was so obscure because only Merlin was ever noted to have such ability and he kept his secrets well. One thing was for certain though…Harry Potter was unique no matter how you looked at it.

* * *

Later that day just after lunch Harry was sitting in the living room sipping out of one of his two hip flasks. One held some well aged Sake in it while the other held 350 year old Cognac; Harry had a taste for fine wines and learned much of them from his Sensei. Though he couldn't get drunk he still enjoyed the taste. Ron seemed to be his opposite in this area as he enjoyed Beers of all types and Ogden's old Fire Whiskey, which Harry likened to pouring acid down your throat. Ron had been impressed though when Harry refilled his flask from his private stocks, which was a wine cellar in his seven lock trunk.

At the moment he was reading through some of the sixth year text he would soon be learning. He was disappointed that not only was this under his level but the books seemed to be more about the authors private ramblings than actual theory.

A few moments later and Mark and Jane came rushing by him and bolting out the door citing that they couldn't be late for work again.

Hermione had told him that they were dentists that worked in the next town over from Ottery St. Catchpole, which was in Kent County. What bothered him was the fact that the Granger's had to move in with the Weasley's after DeathEaters attacked and destroyed their home in Crawley. It had been fortunate that they had been out at the time.

Harry understood the kindly couples need to run their practice in order to keep the building they had but he wondered if they were well enough protected. Usually he never bothered himself with such petty things as what humans did with their lives. But…they had been very nice and accepting of him since he arrived. With his psionic abilities he could tell that none of it was forced and they genuinely wanted him around and to become friends with him…something he had never experienced from anyone save his Sensei.

This in turn caused something to stir within the human side of him, the side he didn't understand and usually ignored. These people had brought about various strange feelings from him in just two days. The two young females made his stomach flutter about in strange ways. The older humans gave him a odd warm sensation in his heart, strange but far from unwelcome. The young man, Ron, made him feel as if he was no longer alone…that despite what he was he had a friend that would understand him…indeed…Ginny and Hermione had done much the same but at a deeper level for reasons still unknown to him. Was this what it was like to have family or friends?

Even stranger was the uncomfortable bubbling feeling that now set like a lump in his stomach, it had lodged itself there when the Granger's left. Was he worried about them? Did he fear for the safety of two humans he barely knew?

The answer was yes.

His nature was a unique one for his type of being. His desire to protect and defend those in need was unstoppable. For many years he thought his only reason for feeling this way was to prevent others from suffering his fate. In truth it was only a part of the reason. Helping and protecting people made him feel good, even when the people he saved were terrified of him, after all, better scared than dead. But the full truth of the matter was that he was far more human that he admitted to. He had spent so many years masking and burying his emotions that he had simply forgotten how to feel with the exception of simpler and less deep emotions.

It all boiled down to himself and his shame. Part of him was deeply shamed of what he was…that he had to feed off other creatures blood in order to live. The fact that only female blood could sustain him because of his Alpha Male status only worsened that. He hated the fact that sometimes in battle he had to fight the urge to tear into his enemies and rip their flesh from their bones like a savage beast. He had even swore to himself that he would never…EVER…bite a human or feed from them…not unless there was no options left or to save their life. What made matters even worse was the fact his bite was strange…it would turn a human into a Dhampir, a day walking vampire, but not into a Werepyre like himself…so he was truly alone. The thought of turning someone even if they desired it or to save them made his gut clench, why would anyone want to be cursed as he?

He had always known that he was alone and would most likely stay that way…even after he hunted down the monsters that made him a freak. He had grown used to it and shutting off his emotions helped. But the past couple of years it had been getting harder to shut away his emotions and loneliness.

And now here he was, back in the land of his birth and living with a kindly human family that were friends of his deceased parents. They accepted him, curse and all, even the non-magical humans did. And that had caused a change in him…even after being with them for only two days. The ice he had spent years building up around his heart to protect himself as much as others was beginning to crack and melt. All because a group of kindly humans chose to look at him as one of their own and not as the monster he truly was. Perhaps he had been wrong…maybe he wasn't a monster after all.

* * *

As the day drew closer to night, Harry had gotten increasingly uneasy. Something was happening somewhere, something bad and his gut told him it had to do with the Granger's. Molly had explained that Jane and Mark were under Auror guard but that did little to halt the festering sense of dread bubbling in his gut.

Ron could sense that his new friend was feeling uncomfortable, truth was, he too felt the same. The Weasley family has had a long line of seers and visionaries. Ron himself was gifted with telepathy, aura sight and dream visions. Ginny was a telekinetic of modest ability and she could sense power levels in others as well as Empathy. Seers had modest levels of psionic abilities along with skills in Divination. Hermione, though not of the Weasley family, had a unique and rare gift as well…two to be precise. Her first was a photographic memory and the other was the ability to rapidly read through texts and then store the information in her mind word for word. Her natural intelligence level was also extremely high for her age. Though arguably, Harry was far more intelligent than any of them because of his powers and the way he was brought up.

Both young men continued to sit in silence as they played chess, sipped their respective drinks and listened to the wizarding wireless.

_"Hello wizarding England, this is Nash Thompson with a urgent breaking news report!"_ The announcer said. _"A large group of DeathEaters has just been spotted in Kent County. We urge anyone in the area to escape or find shelter immediately. The group is currently battling Aurors who were guarding a Muggle building called Granger & Granger Dentistry."_

"Oh…bloody hell!" Ron cursed.

Harry stiffened in his seat as his eye suddenly turned deep crimson.

"Ron, tell your parents what is going on, try to keep Hermione calm…I've a job to do." Harry said with a slight snarl in his tones.

Ron squared his shoulders and nodded. "Right…good luck mate."

Harry stood up and vanished in a flash of light. Ron was shocked that he didn't bother grabbing his weapons or equipment as it was still sitting on the couch.

Ron turned on his heel and shouted. "Mum! We got big trouble!"

0o0

Harry cursed to himself…in his haste he had forgotten his weapons back at the Burrow. He also was unsure as to where the Granger's office was so his best bet would be to go to Kent County and begin checking for the feel of dark magic.

He needed speed for this if he hoped to save the Granger's. He glanced about to make sure he was in a secure and safe enough spot to transform. Satisfied that he wouldn't be spotted he began.

His body hunched over as his mass began doubling. Black shaggy fur began growing over his form as his head began taking on a distinctive wolf-like form. The muscles on his back bulged and writhed as the sounds of bones breaking and reforming was heard. A pair of gigantic bat-like wings grew out of his back from where his muscles had been writing. As his body grew and his muscles bulged his clothes gave way from the stress on them leaving him clad in only his now shredded pants. Razor sharp claws grew from his hands and feet, each talon-like nail about four inches in length. Long saber-like fangs grew from his upper maw to about 6 to 7 inches in length as the rest of his powerful jaws was filled with sharp teeth. He opened his eyes to reveal that the whites had been replaced by a crimson color likening to blood. His emerald green retina took on a feral appearance as his slit pupils adjusted a bit, thinning out and making him look all the more dangerous.

Harry now in his Werepyre form reared back and let out a primal roar that threatened to shake the earth around him. His massive wings spread out and ready for flight. Various woodland creatures fled at the sound and sight of the massive predatory creature that had suddenly appeared.

Not waiting another second, Harry took flight. His large wings kicking up a large amount of dust from the forest floor as his large form shot into the sky to search for his prey.

It didn't take Harry long to find his prey, the stench of dark magic was pungent in the air…as well as the stench of demons. Unable to speak in this form he just snarled and shot towards the source of the evil he could feel.

* * *

Jane screamed as another electric blue curse hit her husband causing him to cry out in pain. He was convulsing on the floor as foam had begun to run out of his mouth, a sure sign he was receiving a horrible amount of pain.

Her own body was in terrible pain as well. The bones in her legs had been shattered from whatever spell they had cast at her. She was tortured for a bit like her husband but the evil men let up a bit so that they could rape her after they tortured her love to death. Of coarse they did make sure to slash open her wrists in such a way that she would slowly bleed to death.

It was days like this that both wished they never discovered the magical world. Neither had done anything to harm anyone for their world or the magical one…and yet they were being punished all because they had a daughter who could use magic.

Jane tried to move to her husband by dragging herself across the floor only to receive a sharp kick to the gut.

"Wait your turn muggle slut…we shall attend to you soon." Anton Dolohov sneered silkily as the recruits behind him sniggered and continued to curse the male muggle.

"Wh…why are you…doing…this?" Jane asked weakly as tears fell from her eyes.

Dolohov smirked. "Call it quality control…your little whore daughter will be next. I will enjoy listening to her screams." He laughed cruelly.

**_"BANG!!!"_**

"What the bloody hell was that!?" A recruit asked.

A loud scraping noise was heard overhead followed by several loud thuds. Everything went dead silent for a moment and then a piercing inhuman roar was heard from outside somewhere, a roar their demon guard would not have made.

**_"BOOOOOMMMMM!!!!"_**

The mangled body of their lesser demon guard was savagely shoved through the outer wall. Black blood was flowing from long deep wounds on its torso, its left arm looked to have been torn off at the joint and half of its face was crushed in by some immeasurable force…considering it was a demon…it would have taken one hell of a hit to do this.

"I…I think we're in trouble!" Another recruit said trembling in fear.

A flash of black shot into the room and stopped in front of their muggle victims. It was a large humanoid wolf with gigantic wings and it was crouched almost protectively over the muggles.

Harry snarled at the DeathEaters, his teeth bared as his lips curled up in a feral snarl. He did note with little humor that three of the death nibblers had voided their bladders at this point. He could also sense that the Granger's were badly wounded…their life force was weak and failing quickly.

If he didn't do something within the next couple of seconds they would likely succumb to their injuries. A sudden vision of Hermione weeping over the dead bodies of her parents flashed through his mind. His rage with Voldemort's minions was replaced by a sudden surge of emotion…he couldn't let anything happen to the Granger's…he didn't want to see Hermione in tears.

Thankfully since they were muggles he could do something that, while it would change them, it would also save their lives but not give them his curse.

Turning his back on the DeathEaters he looked over the Granger's. Mark was still convulsing on the floor with foam coming out of his mouth and Jane was looking at him with an awed expression on her features as he spread his wings out as if to form a protective barrier.

"Ha…Harry…?" Jane asked weakly and in shock.

The massive and fierce looking beast before her nodded as his primal looking eyes softened ever so slightly as if to say he meant them no harm and would protect them.

Gingerly placing a clawed hand on each of the Granger's he summoned his power and began pumping it into them.

Behind him the DeathEaters seemed to take offence to his trying to reverse their hard work and began casting all manner of horrible spells at him.

Harry grunted in pain as his body was pummeled with everything from torture to killing curses. He snarled in pain and continued to pour life saving magical energy into the Granger's as he expanded their magical cores and healed the damage done to them.

Jane was mortified. "Harry! Please stop! Save yourself!" She cried out.

She knew of some of the spells cast on him, they either killed the victim or tortured them. He had already been injured from his battle with the red skinned monster he smashed through their wall.

Harry ignored her pleas as he pushed his awesome power to and beyond its limits. The combination of fighting off the curses cast upon him and bestowing the transcendence to the Granger's was weakening him. He could feel blood leaking out of the wounds that lesser demon had given him. He could feel new wounds being made by slashing and lashing hexes.

With one last burst of power into the Granger's they were healed and restored. Mark just looked at him thunderstruck while Jane cried as his blood leaked onto her from a deep gash across his stomach.

"What the bloody hell is that thing!?!" A recruit cried out.

None of their spells had any effect on it, even the physical damaging ones could only cause minor damage. The Killing curse seemed useless as well…this did not bode well and they knew it.

His job complete with the Granger's, Harry whirled around on his attackers. His feral eyes narrowing in anger as he snarled. He was going to rip these evil bastards to shreds.

* * *

The Burrow was in a right state. Hermione was in a panic while Molly and Ginny did their best to calm her. Ron and Arthur flooed Dumbledore to inform him of the attack and he in turn called the Order of the Phoenix to go and aid Harry.

_"Ladies and gentlemen…the situation has just changed but if it is for the better I cannot tell just yet. A massive winged wolf creature has just attacked one of the two demons the DeathEaters had brought with them."_

_"Merlin! Such power! The beast has just literately tore apart one of the demons!"_ The announcer exclaimed in awe and fear.

_"The second demon is attacking the creature. The wolf creature has taken some nasty hits but its fighting back as strong as ever. By the GODS! It just tore off the demon's arm and smashed its face in!"_

Hermione was in tears, Ginny looked panicked and Molly had lost most of her color. Arthur had left to join the order in hopes of helping and now Ron was pacing as they listened to the radio announcer.

_"I'm not sure what's going on now ladies and gentlemen. The creature vanished a bit ago and curses from inside have been flying about ever since."_

_"Albus Dumbledore has just arrived on the scene…MY GOD! Six DeathEaters have just been blown out of the building. About ten more are running out and firing the unforgivables at the wolf creature! The creature appears to be badly injured…Unbelievable! The creature is using its own body to shield two surviving muggles!"_

_"Aurors have just arrived on the scene and captured a few of the attackers as the others escaped! The creature, the muggles and Albus Dumbledore are gone from the scene…more as news develops!"_

Several things happened at the same time. Dumbledore appeared with Hermione's shaken parents next to him along with Percy and Arthur. The front door opened to reveal Harry, still in his Werepyre form, horribly injured and bleeding badly from many nasty cuts and wounds.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione and Ginny screamed at the battered sight of him.

"I…I'll go get the medical supplies and potions!" Ron said shaken as he dashed out of the room.

Everyone was silent, save for a sobbing Jane Granger, as Harry stumbled and staggered into the room. He only took about six steps before falling over and letting out a pained whine that sounded much like an injured dog. This caused Hermione and Ginny to burst into tears.

"Wha…what happened Albus?" Molly asked barely able to keep from crying as well.

Jane was the one who answered though. "He…he shielded us with his body." She said quietly.

"Harry…he…protected us while…those monsters attacked him. He…he healed us while shielding us…and then…turned to fight them…still using his body to block those spells…the ones you said…couldn't be blocked."

"I've never seen someone take so much punishment before and just keep fighting like that." Percy said in awe. "He…should be dead."

Molly rushed over and began casting several charms to reveal the damage done to him and what spells had been cast on him. Ron rushed in with a small trunk full of healing equipment; his mother had once been a healer.

"Damagus Spelous Revlium…" Molly chanted.

Moments later a smoky list of the damage appeared above Harry.

_40 Cruciatus, 23 Avada Kedavara, 10 Flame Cutter, 6 Reducto, 12 Difindo, 19 Tormenta…Hemorrhaging and internal bleeding, 8 broken ribs, collapsed lung, compound fracture on left arm, massive blood loss…probability of survival…10 out of 100 percent._

Molly was now in tears as Ron began getting out Skele-grow and blood restorative potions.

"Will…he live?" Jane asked with a tremble in her voice. "He saved us…he barely knows us…please let him live." She sobbed.

Albus stood silent and watched with grim concern on his aged features as Molly began casting healing charms and Ron applied potions. Harry had reverted back to human form and the damage was painfully obvious. Percy had run out of the room to throw up.

"I…thought he was supposed to have rapid healing abilities." Arthur muttered.

"He does…but one even as powerful as Harry can only take so much damage before the power falters…using his body to shield the Granger's and the amount spells he endured have left him in very bad shape." Albus said softly, he left out the fact Harry had effectively turned Mark and Jane into Wizards for the moment.

"What in Merlin's name…?" Ron asked backing up from Harry.

Wounds that Molly had yet to attend to were sealing up on their own. It was slow at first and then he started healing more rapidly. By all rights Harry should be dead…ten times over, but it seemed that the young Hybrid Sorcerer was not about to give up.

Harry let out a painful groan. "I…need food…" He said.

Albus let out a small sigh of relief and pulled out a bottle of red fluid from his robes.

"We thought something like this might happen so Minerva donated some blood." Albus said and gave Harry the bottle.

"Please give her my thanks." Harry said softly and then began drinking from the bottle.

Within moments the power level in the room shot up as Harry's eyes turned a glowing crimson color. Harry stood up without any problem, his fangs extended and his power returning rapidly.

"Much better…" He said and crushed the bottle in his hand. "I must go meditate."

With that Harry left the room and a group of stunned onlookers. Such a quick recovery was yet another quirk they would have to grow accustomed to.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	4. Explinations and Discoveries

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hybrid Effect**_

_**"Humans being"**_

_**By : Van Halen**_

There is just enough Christ in me  
To make me feel almost guilty  
Is that why God made us breed  
To make us see we're Humans Being  
You break this, I'll break all that  
You break my balls with all your crap  
Spread your disease like lemmings breeding  
That's what makes us Humans Being  
Shine on, Shine on  
Shine on, Shine on  
Some low life flat head scum infects  
The sickness in his eyes reflects  
You wonder why your life is screaming  
Wonder why your Humans Being  
Shine on, Shine on  
Shine on, Shine on  
Humans  
Humans Being  
We're just Humans, Humans Being  
That's what makes us  
Humans Being...

Chapter 4 : Explanations and Discoveries

A few hours had passed since the horrible disaster at the Granger's dentistry. Albus had sent several of the Order to check it out…the building was in ruins. It was no longer safe for the two elder Granger's to work their practice. Ten dead DeathEaters had been found along with the two mauled demons; four Aurors met their end just before Harry had shown up. Luckily no other innocent lives, muggle or otherwise, had been lost in the battle but some muggle news reporters had caught the scene…that would have to be taken care of soon or a large panic could be started.

Everyone was confused with Harry's behavior. After recovering from his wounds he had just up and left, his stoic mask once again in place. Albus knew the reason why…but that was Harry's place to tell and in his own time.

It didn't take much longer for Harry to show back up, cleaned and refreshed in fresh clothes. His face was stoic as usual but not closed off…he knew he would have some explaining to do.

The entire group was sitting in the dining room when Harry walked back into the house. He was a bit surprised to see that everyone was looking at him expectantly rather than in fear. He could clearly sense worry for his well being from the all…and deep down that touched him in ways nothing had before.

"Are you feeling better now dear?" Jane asked him softly.

Harry sighed. "Yes…meditation helps calm my nerves and allows me to reflect on what has passed. I am fine…thank you for asking, though I should be the one asking you and your husband."

Mark smiled. "We're fine son, brilliant actually."

"Might I ask what you did to save them Harry?" Albus asked with a knowing smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"I evoked the Ritual of Transcendence." Harry answered.

Hermione gasped and the Weasley's looked floored. The Ritual of Transcendence is something few beings in history could ever do without killing themselves. In essence the being that is starting the ritual, Harry in this case, makes a copy of their own magical power and transfers it into a non-magical being causing their magical core to awaken and expend to at least half of the strength of the being performing the ritual. Harry had not only done that to TWO people but healed them as well while taking an amount of punishment that should have killed him ten times over.

"Yo…you should be dead from something like that!" Arthur gasped in awe.

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps…but I used the residual energies from the spells cast on me to power the transfer, it was only a matter of expelling the harmful and dark energies."

Jane blinked in utter confusion. "Just…what did you do Harry?" She asked.

"Simply put…you both were on the verge of death when I arrived. Being a Werepyre I can bite a person to save them from death if that is what they wish…but in turn they are forced to live a cursed existence as a Dhampir. However…since you and your husband weren't magical I had one other option open to me. I could transfer power into your bodies and awaken your magic. The significance of the situation is that if I had not used the residual energies being pummeled into my body…all three of us would have perished. The Ritual of Transcendence is almost always fatal to the person transferring the power." Harry explained.

"So…I'm a wizard now…Brilliant!" Mark grinned.

"Mage's actually…there was allot of residual energy about so I used it to step up your power levels. Who would have thought the killing curse could be used to save a life rather than take it." Harry smirked.

Hermione was beside herself as she scribbled down Arithmetic equations. The numbers were off the charts! Harry as a Sorcerer already commanded a truly frightening amount of power but being a Sorcerer also makes one an Adept…meaning they can harness raw energies around them. If her calculations were correct then Harry had at one point in his body an amount of energy that was ten times that of a muggle atom bomb. One slip up and all of England and perhaps the surrounding countries could have been reduced to barren wastelands from the force of concentrated magical burst phenomena and backlash.

Jane looked excited. "I guess we'll have to learn how to use magic now."

"If you want…look into your minds and you'll find that I have already placed all that you will need to know there." Harry stated.

Albus grinned. "Of coarse…you used your psionic abilities to subliminally place the needed information there but not harm their minds or mess up their memories! Absolutely astounding my boy!"

"It was better than the alternative." Harry said darkly, referring to the choice of either death or a cursed existence.

The others nodded in agreement…death was not a pleasant thought, they had no idea he was referring to being changed.

"We will take you to Diagon Alley later to get your wands." Molly said to Jane.

"Oh I can't wait, I've always wanted to do magic!" She replied.

"Just be careful Mrs. Granger, magic can be very dangerous. Please do not take it lightly but try to enjoy your new gift." Harry said sagely.

Albus nodded. "In light of what has happened and the fact that you both tragically lost your wonderful establishment, I would like to offer the both of you the post of Muggle studies professors. It will not only provide you both with income but protection as well." Albus said.

Mark looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, dear, what do you think?" He asked his wife.

"I think it's a brilliant idea and we could see Hermione more often too!" Jane answered excitedly.

"We accept your offer Professor Dumbledore." Mark stated.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore grinned. "I shall meet you both over the next couple of days to get you both orientated with what you will need to do and then I will take you both to Hogwarts so you can set up your in castle quarters."

* * *

The Granger's went later that day to get their wands. Because of the level of power Harry bestowed upon them they ended up needing staves instead. Mark's staff was made of Dwarven Oak with a core of Chimera feathers bound with Dragon Heart strings and Hippogriff tail hair, at the top rested a small crystal orb. Jane's was Elven Birch and encrusted with jewels and etched with runes. It's core was a Phoenix feather and Griffon feather bound in Unicorn tail hair. At the very tip was a Unicorn horn that had been given by a dying unicorn to Olivander years ago. Both were master works and one of a kind. The man had been shocked to have sold three staves in one day.

As the week progressed the elder Granger's became used to their new magical power. Both Molly and Jane had taken to mothering Harry, he was a bit bemused by it but it wasn't an unwelcome situation.

Harry had learned that Ron was in Slytherin house, Ginny was in Gryffindor and Hermione was in Ravenclaw. Hermione surmised that Harry would most likely be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw while Ron reckoned Gryffindor. Harry stated that he didn't really care and that he would not partake in the so-called house rivalry they had warned him about. They were a rare exception as they also ignored it. They didn't tell him that Hermione and Ginny often got grief over visiting the Slytherin table because of Draco Malfoy…the self proclaimed Slytherin Prince.

Everyone at the Weasley home worked on getting Harry ready for the coming school year. He adapted well to most things but getting him to stop wearing black all the time was nearly impossible. Harry had a deep fondness for his hunting clothes and wore them when he could, he was never seen without his swords…ever.

Much to Ron's amusement both Hermione and Ginny had taken quite a fancy to Harry…who was completely oblivious. Both girls did everything they could and found any excuse they could come up with to spend time with him.

Ron was glad Hermione was warming up to Harry, he was afraid that after what she had been through with Terry Boot, that she would never date again.

Ron himself had two girlfriends that he loved with all his heart. Lavender Brown from Gryffindor and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. His friend Neville was dating Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot. Even that aristocratic arse Malfoy had a few women. Harry had been shocked to learn that in the wizarding world it was encouraged for powerful wizards to take on more than one companion to ensure their line, also witches outnumbered wizards three to one.

The deciding factor was either power or money. Ron and Neville had both while Draco Malfoy was just rich. Apparently it was a thing of great and high honor for a witch to become involved with a powerful wizard in such ways. Mostly because the Muggle world greatly dwarfed that of the wizarding world. Many family lines were getting close to dying out; Harry was the last of his line and a few others as well.

There were laws to regulate such things though. Some weren't liked much and Harry voiced this when Arthur told him about the laws forbidding Muggle-born and Half-bloods from refusing a tendered marriage proposal from a Pure-blood. Harry had growled at the unfairness of the law and Arthur agreed.

By birth Harry was considered a Half-blood, but by law he was a Pure-blood due to his lineage…the fact that he was a Hybrid became moot after that.

By law the higher class magical males or females could only have up to six partners in their group or cluster as it was referred to. This way no one could monopolize all the eligible people around. The only way mixed bloods could get out of a proposal by a pure-blood was if they were already engaged to another, their family head dismisses the proposal or if their significant other duels for their release.

Harry was not impressed by the laws that the Ministry enforced upon the mixed bloods and god help anyone foolish enough to try to pull a stunt with him…he would tear them apart.

He realized that both his Sensei and Dumbledore had hopes of Harry choosing a few wives so that the Potter line could continue, it was even expressed in his parents will. This made him quite uncomfortable. He wasn't one for deep emotions…he didn't understand them. Besides he wasn't even human…how the hell was he supposed to mate with one? He doubted he could even sire children given what he was.

It was a problem he could work on later. He had more important things to take up his time now, like school, Voldemort and the DeathEaters. He had a school and a village to protect, there wasn't anytime for frivolous things like romance when there was fighting to be done and a war to be won.

* * *

As the week approached its end, Hermione's parents moved to Hogwart's and to their personal quarters at the school. Harry had gone with them to help get them settled in and then Albus gave him a tour of the school.

Harry quickly discovered the Room of Requirements on the seventh floor, which would make an excellent training room. Albus had also decided that given Harry's unique needs that he should have his own private quarters and commons room. It came as a shock when Harry instinctually found the long sealed personal quarters of the Founder's on the ground floor behind a large portrait of them. By birthright this was his domain and Albus was all to happy to oblige.

Albus then led Harry up to his office, only mildly surprised when the gargoyle jumped out of the way for Harry. He then placed the sorting hat on Harry to get the sorting out of the way.

_"Ah…another Potter." _The old worn hat said to his mind.

_"Hmm…so much potential and power, you are destined for greatness…but where to place you. As a founders heir you would do well in any house. Perhaps Gryffindor…no…to obvious. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff would also suit you well…but it had best be SLYTHERIN!" _The hat had exclaimed the house name out loud.

Albus smiled. "Severus will be most pleased with this. He will be your head of house. I will see to it that your personal quarters have a portal to the Slytherin commons, I daresay Mr. Weasley will be happy to have another friend in his house."

Harry just nodded. "Thank you sir. I will see you tomorrow."

Albus nodded and Harry vanished in a small flash of fire as he ported back to the Weasley's for his last night there.

Dumbledore turned to look at his Phoenix, Fawkes and smiled. "Yes indeed old friend…this should prove to be a most interesting year indeed."

* * *

"So, you're a Slytherin now huh?" Ron asked with a grin, he had few friends in his own house. Daphne Greengrass was basically it…everyone else parroted to Draco Malfoy.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I also found myself a training room and Albus gave me my own personal quarters and commons room…because of my…special needs." Harry said. "You and the others will be welcome there if you want though." He added.

"Thanks mate, there have been times I wanted the hell out of the dungeons and away from that git Malfoy. The little blighters hobby is to try and make anyone who doesn't bow to him miserable." Ron stated and the girls nodded.

"You'll like Professor Snape too." Ron said with a smile. "Best bloody potions master in all of Europe. He's allot like Professor McGonagoll, tough but fair. The only person you really need to watch out for is Argus Filch, the caretaker…he's a bit of a nutter."

"What classes did you sign up for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Astronomy." Harry replied.

Ginny nodded. "We're taking the same courses. Divination is a load of tripe and Muggle Studies isn't really needed when you already know enough."

"Hope we get Tonks for DADA again this term." Ron sniggered. "She's a real looker but a total klutz. Really nice though, she used to be an Auror before Fudge sacked her. Shame really…she's not much older than we are…five years tops."

"What I want to know is why we were told to get dress robes this year." Ginny commented. "We haven't had any sort of special dances or the like for a few years now."

"Maybe we are having some sort of special ceremony sometime this year." Hermione offered.

Ron shrugged. "No clue…any thoughts mate?" He asked Harry.

"None…but I'm sure we will find out soon enough." He answered not really caring. "It's getting late and we have an early morning ahead of us…I'm off to bed, see you guys in the morning."

The three friends watched their new friend walk out of the room. Then they got up themselves, he was right, they needed to get some sleep and make sure their school trunks were all packed for the train ride in. Tomorrow would be the start of a new term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	5. Hogwart's Express

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hybrid Effect**_

"_**The difficulty is not so great to die for a friend, as to find a friend worth dying for." – Homer **_

Chapter 5 : Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter stood alone in the front yard of the Weasley Manor. It was barely even light out and he had already gone through his practice routines. He was perched atop a lone telephone pole that was just inside of the Weasley's property. He had always liked high areas or dark areas depending on his mood.

His thoughts drifted over the people he had been living with. He could hardly call them strangers anymore, as they had become his friends in the short time he had been with them so far. Jane Granger and Molly Weasley had taken to mothering him, it was strange but it gave him an odd warm feeling inside that he had come to enjoy. Ron was easily his best friend, though if Harry ever had a brother, he hoped it would have been Ron. Ron's brothers, Fred, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie were also quite pleasant to be around.

He let a small smile play at his lips. Ginny was the ever sassy, kindly and fiery redhead. She was a lot like Molly but more playful. She was beyond her years in intelligence; she was cunning, sharp-tongued and quite striking. Hermione was a bit of a bookworm and extremely intelligent. Shy at first but could be just as much a fireball as Ginny could be. She seemed very kind hearted and wanted to help misunderstood races. Like Ginny, Hermione was also extremely attractive but got allot of crap because she was Muggle-born and according to Ron, she had a very bad experience with an ex-boyfriend.

Now Harry could easily admit the two girls were every bit as good friends and as important to him as Ron had become. Both possessed bountiful inner and outer beauty and none of them seemed to care that he was a Hybrid…no, they treated him like he was human…no one, save Sensei Yamada had ever treated him as such. This in turn caused strange and unknown emotions to stir within him. They were confusing and sometimes a bit scary but not unwelcome. He was glad he came to England; he had found a reason to embrace his humanity, and a family to protect.

The only real frustrating thing was the fact that the two girls could make him rather tongue tied and flustered for some reason. He knew how to flirt and he wasn't completely oblivious to female kind but the deeper emotions beyond lust or friendship he didn't quite understand. Lust was also an emotion that made him very uncomfortable. Granted it was in his nature to be a sexually orientated creature due to his vampiric side…he just wasn't ready for something like that…it would cause to many unknown emotions to surface too quickly. That…and to him women were to never be mistreated, abused, used or violated in any way. Such acts caused his inner beast to become enraged and his power to flare with anger. Women were to be giving the highest respect and regard…they were to be protected from all harm. His sensei had always taught him that women were to be treated tenderly and cherished…to be given love when the situation called for it and friendship when it didn't…but all deserved devotion and loyalty.

What Harry didn't know was the way he was brought up and the way he was taught to live by was rare in this day in age. He didn't know that less than a quarter of the male students at Hogwart's thought the way he did. Because of the laws Cornelius Fudge and previous ministers before him had enforced, most women, especially those of mixed blood, were either looked down upon or claimed as trophies. He didn't have to worry about such things, by birth he was a Half-Blood, but by law he was a Pureblood because of his ancestors. That alone would even negate his status as a Hybrid.

"Up a bit early aren't you mate!?" Ron's voice called out from below.

Harry looked down to see Ron standing below him. With the grace born from a lifetime of training and skills born from experience he jumped, flipped and landed next to his friend with uncanny grace.

"Just got my morning training in and decided to think for a bit." Harry stated.

"You nervous about going to Hogwart's?" Ron asked.

"No… I was just thinking about the changes in my life since a left Japan and met your family and the Granger's." Harry answered.

"You…don't regret your choice do you?" Ron asked hoping he didn't.

Harry let a small but true smile grace his features. "No, Ron, I don't and I never will. You guys have given me something I've always wanted…friendship and a connection to my family. As far as I'm concerned you guys are my family now."

Ron smiled and patted Harry's shoulder knowing he meant what he said. Harry was a very private, introverted person so when he showed any emotion he was showing only to people he trusted. Unless it was someone that angered him…then they saw just why it was a mistake to anger a Hybrid.

"C'mon mate, lets go get breakfast…the train will be leaving in a few hours and we don't want to miss it." Ron said.

Harry nodded and followed his friend back into the house.

* * *

As usual King's Cross Station was filled with early morning commuters and travelers. Though this, the morning of September 1st, it was more busy as usual. Harry was slightly amused to see how poorly many of the Pureblood wizards and witches hid themselves in mismatched clothes and odd styles. Not that he really had room to talk…he stuck out like a sore thumb in his usual gear. Many of the Muggles gawked at his odd hat and long, flowing black trench coat. His swords were safely hidden beneath his coat and his travel pack and trunk were shrunk down and stowed in one of his belt pouches. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were dressed like normal teens and Molly was wearing a smart dress outfit. Harry idly wondered if he should have worn some of his other clothes…though most of them would have given him a American muggle biker look…he did have some nice dress clothes though.

As they passed platform five some religious bloke took one look at Harry and began murmuring some weird prayer and sprinkling holy water about. Harry glared at the man when some of the water splashed across his face and the moron brought out a crucifix. Letting his eyes flash crimson for a moment the man yelped and ran for his life.

"I hate friggin religious fanatics." Harry growled. "The last one was some idiotic old priest that followed me around with spell and prayer strips to banish the demon I was supposedly possessed with."

Harry continued to rant and grumble under his breath until they passed through the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. Ron was biting the insides of his cheeks to stifle the chuckle that was bouncing about in him while the girls quietly giggled.

A flamboyant burst of fire flashed near Harry and appearing from the flames was a beautiful white phoenix. She had blue, green and purple spots on her plumage and the colors covered most of her tail feathers and wing tips. Her name was Hedwig; she was Harry's familiar. Hermione and the Weasley's had initially been shocked speechless at the sight of the beautiful bird a few days ago but had now gotten used to her. She was an extremely rare breed of Phoenix with the unique ability to change forms into other non-magical birds. Harry had found her injured in the form of a snowy owl and nursed her back to health…she bonded with him because of his kindness, though she wasn't in need of help, it was merely a test to see if Harry was worthy of a Phoenix partner.

Hedwig trilled happily and nuzzled Harry's cheek. Harry reached up and gave her a quick scratch.

"You can go on ahead to the school girl, your perch is already in my common room." Harry said.

Hedwig trilled again and circled the group before flying off and vanishing in another flamboyant flash of flame.

After saying their goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley the group boarded the train. It was quite full and after a while they found a mostly empty compartment. As they entered they saw a pale pink haired woman sleeping in the corner shivering slightly…she looked sick.

"Professor Tonks…are you alright?" Hermione asked but got no answer.

"This is the professor you told me about last night?" Harry asked pointing to the sleeping woman.

"Yeah mate, but she looks ruddy…you reckon she's got the flu?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned and walked over to her and sniffed the air around her. Seeing a bead of sweat trickle down her brow Harry caught in on his finger and sniffed it as well.

"Acromantula venom…" He said softly.

Ron blanched. "Sp…spiders!?" He asked with alarm…he hated spiders.

Harry nodded. "Yes…but the scent is weak so she must have been bitten by a baby one…I think it's still here."

Ron looked ready to climb the walls, which amused the girls to no end. "Just get rid of the bloody thing!"

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Your afraid of spiders?" He asked. "I find them to be rather interesting if not pleasant creatures."

Sighing Harry gestured with his hand. "Accio Acromantula."

A small hairless spider about the size of a tarantula found itself in Harry's opened hand. Ron looked ready to pass out and Hermione seemed to be studying the little creature.

_"Why are you here little one? Did you bite that lady there?" _Harry asked though to the other humans in the room his voice came out in a series of clicking noises.

_"You speak our language!" _The spider exclaimed in surprise. _"Yes…I bit the lady…I was scared…I didn't mean to hurt her, I just want to go back home."_

_"Might I ask you name little one?" _Harry asked.

_"My father, the great Aragog, named me Willow. What is your name?" _Willow asked curiously.

_"I am Harry Potter, fear not you are safe with me. I will take you to a man named Hagrid…he might be able to find your home and if not he will care for you." _Harry clicked.

_"Hagrid is a friend of my fathers. I am honored to meet one as great as you Harry Potter, your power is well known to my tribe."_ Willow replied.

Harry nodded and made a safe place for her in the luggage rack so she would be safe and comfortable until they reached the school

Harry then turned to Tonks and cast a complex healing and poison purging spell on her. Moments later her color was back to normal and she seemed to be coming around.

"When did you learn to speak Acromantula?" Hermione asked in awe.

Harry shrugged. "One of my natural gifts is for languages, human or otherwise, I can read, write, speak and understand all known languages and even some ancient and unknown ones. Apparently it's a talent passed down, my father had it too."

"Can you teach others how to speak different languages?" Ginny asked.

"Human and demi-human languages yes, animal languages you have to be born with that gift." Harry stated as everyone sat down and Tonks woke up.

"Cor, what a bloody headache." She grumbled and noticed the others. "Wotcher you lot." She greeted.

They returned the greeting and her eyes landed on Harry. _"Blimey! What a looker he is!" _She thought.

Ron spoke up. "Harry Potter, meet Professor Nymphadora Tonks, Professor, meet Harry Potter." Ron chuckled as her hair cycled through several colors in surprise.

"Ah…a Metamorph, must be a useful ability. It is an honor to meet you Professor Tonks." Harry greeted with a bow.

"Ye…yeah." She stuttered and blushed. "Nice to meet you too, going to school this year huh."

Harry nodded as the compartment door opened again. Two attractive young women stood in the doorframe. Twins from the look of it and of Indian descent. One was wearing Slytherin Robes and the other was wearing Ravenclaw.

"Hey Parvati, Padma…what's going on?" Hermione asked.

The one in Slytherin robes answered. "Padma and I were just looking for a place to sit that was away from that prick Malfoy, mind if we sit with you guys?" Parvati asked.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room." Harry responded absently while he ran a rice cloth up and down the blade of his sword Griever. It looked as if the sword blade was made of a black crystal-like substance but it held an incredibly sharp edge and was stronger than diamond. His other sword had a similar blade but it seemed to be made out of a silvery crystal. Legend had it that Griever was forged from solidified shadow and Ragnarok was forged out of solidified light.

The Patil twins smiled at his offer and took seats next to Tonks and Ron. Both knew about Harry from their mother and father. Their father had been killed five years after the Potter's were murdered and the Longbottom's were tortured into insanity.

Introductions were quickly made. Harry was surprised to find out that Gideon Patil, the twins father, had been James Potter's partner for many years and had even been saved by James a number of times. Their mother, Prudence or Prue Patil, had told them many stories, she had also been the Midwife that helped deliver Harry.

"Might I ask how you lost your father?" Harry asked in his usual soft eerie tone.

"Rebastion Lestrange hit him with the Killing Curse from behind while he was waiting for some information on the Longbottom's tortures at the Hogs Head." Padma answered softly, it still hurt thinking about it.

Harry scowled slightly. "Such a dishonorable act…should we ever cross paths your father will be avenged." Harry stated firmly.

"Thank you." Parvati said with a sad smile.

Harry finished polishing his blade and sheathed it. "Cor, this term is going to be interesting." Tonks said as she watched him.

"Just so long as we don't have that Umbridge toad there again I'm good." Ron stated.

"No worries, your brothers saw to it that she won't try something like that again, heard they still haven't found her, can't say I really care either…trying to take over the school like that." Tonks said stretching a bit.

The door slid open once again to reveal a tall pale skinned young man with platinum blonde hair and dressed in expensive Slytherin robes. Behind him were two large boys, a mix of rotund and muscular, they had rather vacant looks on their features. Harry idly wondered if there was a single brain cell between the two.

Ron and the others scowled at the boy as his eyes landed on Harry. "So it's true…Harry Potter has returned." He said in a highborn snobbish tone and stuck out his hand. "The name is Draco Malfoy, you'll want to be careful to not get mixed in with the wrong lot…I can show you the right people to be around."

Not even five seconds and Harry already knew he hated Malfoy. The boy was crass, insensitive, big-toed, snobbish and an all around asshole.

Harry's piercing, bestial emerald green eyes locked with Malfoy's cold gray ones causing the boy to swallow hard. Malfoy was unnerved by the sheer lack of emotion on Potter's face and the fact that he had slit pupils, he had heard rumors about Potter being a vampire or werewolf…looks like they were true.

Everyone else in the compartment had gone dead silent; a chill had suddenly hit the area as Harry glared down Draco Malfoy.

"I am perfectly capable of picking whom I associate with. Thanks but no thanks." Harry said icily.

Draco looked deeply insulted and sneered. "You would prefer to associate with this trash!? Mudblood's and blood traitors! I should have expected as much…your mother was a Mudblood herself, I can…."

Malfoy's rant was brought to a very abrupt halt as the tip of a sword was poking at his adam's apple. He nervously followed the blade to the livid crimson eyes of Harry Potter; he could see a set of long sharp fangs poking out from his upper lip.

Harry snarled. "Never…EVER…use that foul name in my presence again. You will treat the ladies and Ron with the proper respect they are due and you will mind your tongue or I'll rip it out your otherwise empty head!"

Ron and the girls blinked owlishly at Harry. He was normally so quiet and reserved; they had never seen his temper flare like that. What they would soon find out was that you could mount any sort or threat or insult towards him and he'd just shrug it off…do that to his friends and face his wraith.

Malfoy still cocky as ever and not using his head glanced at Hermione and smirked. "A Mudblood lapdog…just like your father." He sneered.

Harry bristled and removed his sword and raised his hand. "Crucio." He intoned as an electric blue curse bolted from his open palm hitting Malfoy in the chest.

Malfoy hit the floor screaming in unbearable pain as Harry stood over him stoically. Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands and pointed at him.

Harry arched an eye brow. "Are you two fond of those hands?" He asked nonchalant.

They nodded stupidly.

"Then I suggest you put your wands down before you pull back bloody stumps in their place." Harry snarled through clenched teeth.

Both goons gulped loudly and put their wands up. Harry snapped his fingers and ended the curse on Malfoy. His two buffoon bodyguards picked him up nervously; the arrogant boy lay limp between them.

"Not so fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it now?" Harry asked, he then raised Malfoy's face to look him in the eye. "So…this is all the great Malfoy family is…pathetic." Harry slapped him across the face in an insulting manner. "Get this piece of excrement out of my sight before I do something more permanent."

Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be told twice and took off like a shot dragging their so-called boss between them. Harry shook his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that," He said softly as he returned to his seat ignoring the gawks he was getting.

"B…but you just used a…a…" Tonks trailed off stunned.

Harry looked up at them. "Do any of you truly know what the Dark Arts really are?" He asked.

"The Dark Arts are a form of evil magic that pulls energy from the darkness in ones heart." Hermione said as if it was common knowledge.

"That is false." Harry stated. "The Dark Arts is a magic that is powered solely on emotions. They are neither good nor evil, it is the intent behind the spell that decides that. One has to be open-minded when it comes to magic, as rules generally do not apply. Even a levitation charm can be used to levitate an innocent victim over a cliff and let them plummet to their deaths."

Everyone blanched…they hadn't thought about that before. So Harry continued.

"Imagine if you will, healing magic, used on a torture victim to restore their health so that the torture could begin anew. Incendio being used to burn a home or a child to death, the petrifaction curse used to petrify someone and then tossing them into a lake to drown alive…need I go on?" He asked.

They shook their heads looking a bit pale and Harry sighed.

"The only magic that is truly evil is Demonic Magic. All other magic can be used to either aid or destroy. The choice is with the caster and their intent. Even the killing curse can be used as a humane way of putting someone who is suffering and dying a painful death out of their misery…or even as a method to hunt for food, much cleaner and the meat of the animal isn't ruined not to mention the creature doesn't suffer before dying."

"I…never thought of it like that…the Ministry has always said that the Dark Arts were completely evil." Tonks whispered.

"They were classified as such because small minded dark wizards began using them for evil purposes." Harry shrugged.

"How many dark arts do you know Harry?" Parvati asked.

"New and ancient. The only branch of magic I have never studied is the Demonic Arts which include Necromancy, Chaos Magic and a few other obscure arts." Harry paused for a moment. "I am classified as several things. A Hybrid, Elemental Sorcerer and a Gray Lord. A Gray Lord…"

Hermione spoke up. "A Gray Lord is considered the most powerful magical being in existence as they are masters of both Light and Dark arts. The only beings said to be of equal or stronger power are the Light Lord, Dark Lord, Demon Sorcerer or Elemental Sorcerer."

"Bloody hell…doesn't leave much out there that can beat you mate." Ron said a bit mystified.

"Perhaps…I will readily admit that I am powerful, but I worked hard to gain what I am…save for being an elemental as you have to be born with that gift. But even as powerful as I am, I'm not invincible. A good Necromancer, Voldemort or even a gifted Mage could kill me if they were skilled enough. Power isn't the dominating factor…it's knowledge and skill. You could have the power of a god but unless you know how to use it your are screwed." Harry cited sagely.

"Good point…" Padma agreed.

The group continued to talk as the trolley came by; Harry bought lunch for the group and a apple for himself. Things had quieted down considerably and not a squeak had been heard out of Draco Malfoy since his encounter with The-Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	6. The Goblet of Fire

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Hybrid Effect**_

_**"Standing outside the Fire"**_

_**By : Garth Brooks**_

_We call them cool  
_

_Those hearts who have no scars to show  
_

_The ones that never do let go  
_

_And risk the tables being turned _

We call them fools

_Who have to dance within the flames  
_

_Who chance the sorrow and the shame  
_

_That always comes with getting burned _

But you got to be tough when consumed by desire

_Cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire _

We call them strong

_Those who can face this world alone  
_

_Who seem to get by on their own  
_

_Those who will never take the fall _

We call them weak

_Who are unable to resist  
_

_The slightest chance love might exist  
_

_And for that forsake it all _

They're so hell-bent on giving

_Walking a wire  
_

_Convinced it's not living  
_

_If you stand outside the fire _

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire  
_

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
_

_If you're standing outside the fire _

There's this love that is burning

_Deep in my soul,_

_constantly yearning to get out of control  
_

_Wanting to glide,_

_higher and higher  
_

_I can't abide standing outside the fire _

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire  
_

_Life is not tried it is just merely survived  
_

_If you're standing outside the fire _

Standing outside the fire

_Standing outside the fire  
_

_Life is not tried, it is merely survived  
_

_If you're standing outside the fire _

Chapter 6 : The Goblet of Fire

The trip to the castle had been an interesting one when Harry informed his friends that the carriages were actually drawn by Thestrals, a type of flesh eating winged hoarse that could only be seen by those whom had witnessed death.

Having passed on the little Acromantula to Hagrid, Harry boarded the carriages with his new friends and proceeded to the castle. While he would admit the castle was a rather large and interesting looking place he didn't hold it in awe like others did. He had seen many castles through his life, from Japan to Europe. On more than one occasion it had been in the pursuit of a vampire.

Tonks departed from the group as they got through the main doors and took her place at the head table with the other professors. Harry, Ron and Parvati went to the Slytherin table, Padma and Hermione took their seats at Ravenclaw table and Ginny took her seat with her fellow Gryffindor's.

On a small podium before the head table was a small column pillar and resting on top of it was a large stone goblet with runes etched into it, coming out of the top of this goblet was blue flames.

The sorting hat was then brought out and new students were sorted into their houses after the hat sang a song about inner house unity. Harry rolled his feral eyes; few humans had enough brains to actually cooperate unless there was something to be selfishly gained.

Albus Dumbledore then stood up to make his announcements.

"Welcome new and returning students to yet another wondrous year here at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He said happily.

"We have two new staff appointments this year, please welcome Professors Mark and Jane Granger as they teach Muggle Studies." He indicated to Hermione's parents as a polite applause was given.

"Now…all contraband items are listed on Mr. Filch's office door. The forbidden forest is exactly as its name suggests…forbidden. There is to be no spell casting in the halls or between classes. The inner house Quidditch Tournament will not take place this term as we have a most prestigious event taking place." He waited a moment for the students to stop muttering.

"This year Hogwart's will be host a most ancient, noble and dangerous event, meant to test the very limits of ones nerve, courage, skill and knowledge. The Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

There was a loud uproar from many of the younger students and purebloods. So much so that Dumbledore had to shoot off several loud bangs from his wand to gather everyones attention once again.

"As many of you know the tournament was stopped a few centuries ago due to high death toll suffered by those partaking in it. For many years the Ministry's department of magical sports has been trying to reinstate the tournament, make it a bit safer but no less a challenge." Albus explained.

"Three schools, Hogwart's, Beaubaxton's and Durmstrang shall compete for the honor of Tri-Wizard Champion. A single champion will be picked from each school as their representative for this event open to only sixth and seventh year students. Then three separate challenges will be set before the chosen champions based on Power, Courage and Wisdom. To take part in this tournament all you need to do is place your name on a scrap piece of parchment and place it in the Goblet of Fire. Be warned though, anyone trying to put their name in under the age of sixteen will find it most impossible. Potential champions may start placing their names in tomorrow morning and tomorrow night the chosen champion will be chosen for this school."

"In October Beaubaxton's and Durmstrang will be coming here with their champions to participate in the tournament. As with tradition their will be a Yule Ball this term opened to fourth years and above. The Champions however will be required to attend the ball as it is also per tradition. Now…I think you all have heard enough of this old man talking so I will finish with a few words. Hairballs and Swizzle Sticks…Tuck in!"

Ron let out a chuckle; Dumbledore always finished with some gibberish magic words that signaled the house elves to send up the food for the students.

Several students who didn't know Harry and weren't used to his odd eating habits were rather shocked when he filled his goblet with a thick crimson liquid and placed a nearly raw steak on his plate. Though some of them did settle down once he placed a potato and some vegetables there as well.

"Well I guess we know what the dress robes are for now." Ron mused as he piled food on his plate.

Harry, however, looked thoughtful about the situation. "I'm going to enter the tournament." He said and took a drink of the blood supplied for him.

"Are you bloody mental!?" Ron exclaimed while all within earshot gawked.

"Hardly." Harry replied in monotone. "I merely wish to test my skills and what better way than in this tournament?"

"But…its really dangerous. I wouldn't mind trying either but my self-preservation sense won't allow it. Loads of powerful wizards, even Mages have died in this tournament." Ron said.

"You humans worry about these sorts of things too much." Harry said dryly.

Ron shot him a slight glare. "Your still part human too, mate." He replied in a like tone.

Harry didn't respond and just continued to eat his meal. Though he knew deep down Ron was right he still had great difficulty thinking of himself as human in any way. In time he knew he could learn to accept his human side but it would take time…how much even he didn't know.

* * *

That night Harry made himself busy by setting up his personal quarters. The portrait guarding his room was now one of King Arthur and the Founder's portrait had been placed inside his common room. He then went about setting up a small study area and another small area he could privately brew potions at. His books went to the shelf space provided and all his hunting gear and equipment went into one of the three spare rooms.

Puzzled at the fact that the room had six doors in it he explored the other two. The original four were the rooms the Founder's had used at one point. The fifth room was a spacious bathroom with a large tub, a shower and the other essentials. The final room was a bit strange. It was a small room with four portal doors with each founders crest on it. He quickly discovered that they were portal doors to the common rooms of each of the four houses. He secured each portal with a password and a ward to keep anyone but his friends from entering his domain through them. He would give the passwords and permission to his friends in the morning.

As he lay in his bed with only soft moonlight filtering into the room his mind wondered over the Tri-Wizard tournament. He had already put his name on a scrap piece of parchment and he would drop it in, in the morning. He very much hoped he would have the honor of being picked for the tournament as it would be a excellent opportunity to test out his skills and abilities. He had been a bit surprised when Ron freaked out a bit, Ron hadn't been bothered at the thought of fighting DeathEaters so why did a tournament bother him so much?

Perhaps it really was very dangerous, certainly the history books he had checked over before laying down for the night had stated that the tournament could be fatal to anyone not very well prepared. That hardly bothered him; he had snuck into vampire keeps in order to take out blood lords before and had survived. He had fought many types of dark and or magical creatures from dragons to chimeras to dementors. Each offered their own level of challenge and even he wasn't invincible but he was sure he could handle whatever they tossed at him. He had great confidence in his own skills and abilities but was smart enough to be cautious and not jump without looking first.

He did however have to admit that he was finally figuring out why his Sensei and Dumbledore wanted him to attend this school. It wasn't about merely protecting the people here. They wanted him to be around others his age…to mingle with them and get in touch better with the emotions he had spent all his life suppressing and bottling away.

He had disliked the idea at first but then he met the Weasley's and Granger's. They had treated him so kindly, none of them caring that he was for all rights a dark creature. He still didn't fully understand what he was feeling but the more he felt the more comfortable he was getting with it. He only hoped that this wouldn't interfere with the Tournament or with his hunting of Voldemort.

* * *

The next morning found crowds of students from each house entering their names into the Goblet of Fire. Several students that were to young had tried only to end up sporting long gray beards…quite an amusing sight to see.

Harry had gotten there early that morning after his usual training. Truth be told he was probably among the first to enter their name. Ron soon walked into the Great Hall and plopped down next to him at the Slytherin table followed by Parvati and Padma. Hermione and Ginny also sat down in front of Harry a few minutes later, none of them really paid any mind to the House separation bull that most the other students did.

Draco Malfoy had just placed his name in the goblet and strutted back to the Slytherin table with his usual smarmy look, which turned into a scowling sneer at the sight of Padma, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry ignored the pest and poured himself a goblet of blood and placed a light amount of fresh fruit and a muffin on his plate. Vampire or not he still enjoyed eating normal foods and would partake often.

"Not even here a day and blood sucking Potter is already gathering himself a harem. Good thing its trash no one else would in their right mind want." Draco said loudly to several of his friends from the far end of the table.

The aristocratic ass didn't even notice the scowls he was receiving from the teachers at the head table, even his head of house Severus Snape looked like he wanted strangle him, Tonks looked ready to pummel the little bastard. Then again unlike his father Lucius, Draco was never known for having any tact, just a big mouth and even bigger ego.

"Little prick makes the blood sour." Harry grumbled quietly.

"To bad you can't just turn him into your next meal…be nice to be rid of the little sod." Ron stated with a slight chuckle.

Harry turned slightly green at the thought. "Gods Ron, you have no idea where it's been, not to mention all the inbreeding makes the blood and flesh bitter and nasty. I doubt you could even find a giant that would be willing to wipe their bum with the little asshole." Harry said.

He said it louder than he had intended to and everyone within earshot looked a mixture of disgusted and amused. Several other Slytherin's had actually tried to poorly hide their chuckles behind fake hacking coughs.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Ginny said but sniggered nonetheless.

"Though he does make a valid point." Padma said knowingly. "The only two girls in the school who seem to like the little toe-rag are Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson." She pointed them out to Harry.

Harry arched his eyebrow. Bulstrode looked like a cross between a troll and a sumo wrestler and Parkinson looked like someone had transfigured her face to look like a bulldog. Being polite Harry didn't comment his thoughts.

"Nice…err…prospects." Harry said. "I…think." He added.

The others chuckled at Harry's obvious distaste.

* * *

Classes that day went fairly smooth. Harry, Hermione and Ginny had stopped by the Muggle Studies class to visit with the Granger's while they had their break. Both seemed to be greatly enjoying their newfound places in the magical world and were working on plans to bring their students more up to date with the times.

Charms class had been simple revision. Harry liked the little professor Flitwick and chatted with him while the other students practiced what they already knew. Flitwick had been overjoyed with Harry's talents and insights on spell crafting.

Transfiguration had been another interesting class as Harry helped McGonagall demonstrate the proper way to conjure objects. They went through simple items like chairs and tables to more complicated things such as food and drink. Harry almost laughed when Ron tried to conjure a Steak and Ale pie but got a burnt lump instead…it was clear his friend had no clue as to how to cook. Hermione, Padma and Parvati on the other hand seemed to be able to conjure foods quite well. Draco Malfoy just fluffed off during the class, finding it unimportant.

The last class for the day was Defense against the Dark Arts. That had proven to be an interesting class. Harry discovered just how playful Nymphadora Tonks could be. Most thought he was clueless when it came to females…far from it, being part vampire he was actually quite adept in seductive arts towards women, he just preferred not to use those abilities as some of the emotions that came with it were still a bit confusing.

Harry wasn't against the idea of flirting, dating or romance for that matter. He was actually well versed in the delicate arts and courtship, something his Sensei had insisted on him knowing. His exposure to women had been very limited though as the only ones he had ever really met before were either Lycan or Vampire and trying to seduce him, kill him or as was the usual…both. So when it came to normal females like Hermione, Ginny, Tonks or the twins it was a bit awkward for him. They made him feel funny sometimes, like his stomach had decided to take temporary leave of his body or his heart would act oddly. It scared him a bit…but he'd never admit it.

"Wotcher you lot and welcome to 6th year Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Tonks." Tonks said in her usual bubbly way.

Harry watched Tonks talk and moved about with a bemused expression on his features. She seemed quite active, cheerful and a natural flirt giving that her robes were practically skin tight. This was amusing as he figured most of the male students in her classes didn't learn much in favor of drooling over her, she was quite attractive.

"Mr. Potter, I have it on good authority that your are an accomplished dueler, could I ask if you would be interested in helping me give a proper demonstration?" She asked pointing to the dueling area to the side of the class.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Rules and requirements?" He asked unfazed.

Tonks grinned. "No holds barred save the Unforgivables. Melee combat is allowed, as are weapons. First to disarm and incapacitate their opponent without killing them wins."

"Agreed" Harry said in monotone as he got up and began removing his outer robes. Under his robes he had foregone the usual uniform and opted for his combat boots, Black Cargo pants and a skintight gray low cut tank top.

His eyebrows did yet another Spock maneuver as every female in the room, Tonks included, turned their attention to him. Most likely the scars and or tattoos he had on his body. Could have been his swords too…he wasn't sure.

"Right…" Tonks cleared her throat and removed her outer robes to reveal tight low cut blue jeans and a tight green halter top. She then produced a metal handled Halberd from behind her desk and strapped it to her back.

She was disappointed to see that Harry was unaffected by her clothing, most her other students would be drooling pools of idiocy by now, Harry was just stoic.

Both bowed to eachother, Harry getting a generous view down Tonks' halter-top, and then snapped to in their stances.

"Begin!" Tonks yelled.

Tonks shot three stunners rapidly at his chest; Harry just bent backwards and let them pass harmlessly over him before flipping back upright.

"Expelliarmus." Harry said and gestured with his hand lazily.

Tonks soon found herself relieved of her wand and was a bit stunned. She had been told that Harry was good…but not this good. At his level he could duel Dumbledore and be evenly matched…easily.

She quickly drew her Halberd, thanking the gods it was a magical one that could double as a staff if need be. "Reducto." Tonks snapped.

"Barias Erecte." Harry intoned as a bright green barrier shield appeared over him.

The Reductor curse impacted with the shield kicking up allot of dust and some smoke. As it cleared it revealed that Harry Potter had vanished, only a slight scorch mark from his shield and Tonks' Reducto was left.

"Nice try Professor, but you'll need to do a lot better than that if you hope to knock me out." Harry said hovering ten feet above the podium with his arms crossed.

Harry then dropped back to the floor and motioned for her to come and get it. Tonks smirked and charged him. The two broke out into a furious series of blocks, kicks, jabs and punches.

Tonks overshot one of her blows and Harry slid aside her and popped her on her bum causing her to let out a squeak and blush.

"Nice and firm…you work out often?" Harry asked nonchalant though the glint in his eyes stated he was highly amused with this whole thing.

Two could play this game. Tonks turned around and gave him a smoldering look. "Yes…perhaps you'd like to help one of these days? I know loads of very fun exercises." She purred.

"I'll bet you do, and I might take you up your offer someday." Harry monotoned and removed his tank top to wipe off some sweat from his brow.

If anyone could accurately measure the given total amount of active female hormones in a room at any given point…this point would have broken the measure.

Harry cursed to himself and let his vampiric sexual aura fade back into him, he hadn't been paying enough attention and let it out a bit causing the females in the room to feel like they had been immersed in pure aphrodisiac.

Tonks snapped to and began her assault once again, only this time Harry wasn't going to play around. With the ease of one who has trained to be a master of combative arts all their life he disarmed her and sent her Halberd clattering to the floor six feet away.

Tonks let out a curse…he had been playing with her! "You win, very well done Mr. Potter." She said knowing that she was no match for him.

Harry bowed and returned to his seat next to Hermione, not bothering to put his shirt back on in favor of slinging it over his shoulder. From the glazed look on Hermione's face she didn't mind in the least either…which caused Ron and Neville to snigger to themselves while the Patil twin practically drooled.

"Well, I had hoped to give you lot a more practical demonstration of a wizards duel but seeing as how Mr. Potter is exceptionally advanced in both magical and combative arts I was bested easily." Tonks said giving Harry a slight smile.

"As you can all see, if you are up against a foe with superior skills and knowledge it can become quite impossible to beat them unless you can trick them. By next Monday I would like a single scroll essay on various forms of tactics one can use in battle and the varying degrees of success they will have against different levels of skilled opponents." Tonks said and then dismissed the class. Indeed…this was a first day to remember for them all.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster & Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC


	7. Champion of Hogwarts

_**Hybrid Effect**_

_**"Darkness is the path to understanding of ones self and their own limitations"**_

_**Dr. Charles Whithall**_

Chapter 7

Champion of Hogwarts

Having a bit of time to spare before dinner Harry decided to go and check up on the Granger's again. Jane had looked a little pale when he was there with Hermione earlier that day. He knocked on the door and Mark answered, he smiled and let Harry in.

"What brings you back by here son?" Mark asked.

"Not much…I know you have adjusted well to your magic but when I was here earlier with your daughter, your wife seemed a little pale…is she feeling ill?" Harry asked his face blank but the concern was in his voice.

Mark sighed. "She keeps having nightmares of the attack at our surgery. I'm thankful that I can't remember it much but she remembers the whole thing vividly…she woke up last night and got ill…twice."

"Maybe I can help." Harry offered with a thoughtful frown. "Dreamless sleep potion would be a temporary fix but she would eventually become immune to its effects. The calming draught Mrs. Weasley gave her the day it happened helped some but as I stated…over use would render the potion useless in the future."

He waved his hand over Marks forehead, his eyes pulsing a soft blue color. "I have just placed a mild block on your memory from that time…because you were suffering the Cruciatus you didn't see much of what happened so your memory is fragmented…I sealed the fragments to prevent nightmares." Harry said.

"Can you do the same for Jane?" Mark asked hopefully.

"I can check her over and we can go from there…could you call her here?" Harry asked summoning his staff.

"Sure…she just went to the study to read a bit, I'll be right back." Mark said and left to fetch his wife.

Harry let out a soft sigh as he mused to himself. He was surprised at how easily these humans had gotten themselves under his skin. For so many years he had thought he would live a truly lonely life with no friends or anything that might resemble a family…something he secretly longed to have. But now he didn't think so, the Granger's and Weasley's treated him as their own and made him feel welcome. It was a strange emotion and a bit difficult to deal with but he was growing used to it.

He still chose to remain stoic most of the time but when in private with his friends he would let it slip and allow his emotions out a bit. If he was honest with himself he would admit that he was beginning to enjoy feeling. Ron was such a fun guy to be around it was hard not to smile; he was just like the brother Harry had always wished for. Hermione, Ginny, Padma and Parvati were always a good source of entertainment for him, they had taken it upon themselves to broaden his emotional range, explain them to him and help him cope with ones he didn't understand. It was weird but not unwelcome.

In both Vampiric and Lycanthrope society it is considered taboo to intermingle any more with humans than is absolutely necessary. Perhaps it was because for many, such relationships had always ended horribly, hurting both parties involved. It's also a well known fact that humans turned by one of the races more often than not grow to despise the ones that turned them...gave them the curse of all Lycan or Vampire existence.

It was for those reasons that, Harry, decided it would be best to remain alone for the whole of his accursed eternal existence. It would be easier if he was one or the other, as Vampire's and Lycan's tend to group together. But he was a Werepyre...he was both, yet neither. He was the first and the last of his kind. Even at birth he was to have a cursed existence due to the prophecy but now...he had a cursed eternity.

So then why? Why were these humans starting to mean something to him? What were the odd emotions they stirred within his once frozen heart? He had no answers...in truth no one did. Emotions, no matter what race, could not be completely explained with mere words. One had to experience them, learn from them and then act on them accordingly to find out what best suited them.

"Hello, Harry dear, Mark said you might be able to help with my nightmares?" Jane asked hopefully as she walked in, Mark in tow.

Harry broke out of his private musings and motioned for Jane to sit on the chair next to him.

"I need to check your mind so if you feel any strange tingling sensations do not worry…it is just me checking your memory of that incident. I will only seek that memory out so do not worry about any secrets you wish to keep." Harry said while making a complicated movement with his staff.

After a few moments Harry's frown became more pronounced and a light scowl crossed his features. Gently touching Jane's temple with the jewel on his staff he concentrated his psionic power into her mind and withdrew what he had found. As he pulled his staff away a long writhing black tendril of energy was attached to the prism diamond on the end of the staff.

"What is that!?" Mark exclaimed.

"That Mr. Granger is a Nightmare curse backed up by a dark spell known as the Black Dream. The nightmare curse is a simple one meant to give the victim nightmares but it usually fades after a single nightmare. But if it is combined with the Black Dream charm it makes the victim relive their worst experiences and fears night after night until they go mad or the curse is lifted." Harry explained and then bottled the dark tendril like one would do a memory for a pensive.

"The curse is just a few days old. I think a student placed it since it fits the time frame. Perhaps the child of a Death Eater. At any rate the curse is gone and blocks are in place so it won't happen again and no more nightmares will bother you." Harry said putting the vial in his pocket; intent on keeping it so it could be used on its caster.

"Thank you Harry." Jane said looking relieved. "The nightmares started the weekend all of you arrived."

Harry nodded. "Think nothing of it, your experience was not one any human should endure. Now if you'll both excuse me...I must go and safely dispose of this nasty little piece of spell work."

The two Granger's watched as the young Hybrid took a few steps and melted into the shadows like someone entering a rippling pool of water. It was both an interesting and frightening sight to behold. They had grown used to it in the short time they had known the young Werepyre, he could be a little strange at times but they could understand that due to his limited exposure to humans he wasn't aware that the things he does could be viewed as scary to others...even those in the wizarding world.

"Do you reckon he will ever discover how to feel his emotions properly, love?" Mark asked.

Jane let a small, kind smile grace her lips. "I believe he will...he has a lot of young ladies that have taken a fancy to him and unlike some others he wasn't cold hearted by choice but by necessity. Given the proper amount of time, the ice around his heart will completely melt and then...I think we will all see something truly amazing." She said softly.

Mark placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I think you're right, love...Harry might not see it himself...but he truly is a special young man." Mark stated and Jane nodded, putting her hand over her husbands.

* * *

After having disposed of the vile nightmare and Black Dream curses, Harry began walking towards the Great Hall to get some dinner. Just as he was passing the entrance to the dungeons, Professor Severus Snape walked out of the arch way.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how might you be this evening?" He asked in a tone much like the one Harry used only not as devoid of emotion as his was.

"Hn? I am fine, Professor, just heading to the Great Hall for dinner." Harry stated in monotone.

Snape nodded. "I would like to say...it is an honor to have you in my house. James, Sirius, Remus and Lilly were very dear friends of mine in my younger years. I am sorry for your loss, though I myself was hurt, it must have been nothing compared to your own pain. I do hope we can get to know each other better in the coming term." He said in a kinder tone.

Harry nodded. "Agreed...Scales."

Snape chuckled softly. "Ah...that is a name I have not heard in many years. I take it you know of the Marauders; our history in Hogwart's was legendary in its own right."

"Indeed, the five greatest pranksters to ever grace the halls of this castle and illegal Animagus to boot. Prongs the Stag, Padfoot the Dog, Moony the Lycanthrope, Scales the Cobra and Wormtail the Rat...otherwise known as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew." Harry cited. "I read much about your exploits in the journals of my father, Remus and Sirius...my mother's diary also mentioned you lot a few times."

"Yes...those were good days, a time when all this prejudice over bloodlines wasn't nearly as bad. Though I suppose such a thing will always exist, it is a shame that it has been taken to such a deplorable level." Snape sighed.

Harry shrugged. "It is human nature or rather...the nature of all living things. Good and Evil are simply two sides of the same coin, one cannot exist without the other or the balance is destroyed and all will fall into chaos. Right now the balance is tipped to evil's side, just as one day it will once again tip to the side of good. It is a never ending circle, a vicious cycle destined to repeat itself until the very end of eternity. The trick is to find a proper balance."

Snape sweatdropped. "Quite philosophical aren't you...much like Lilly was."

"It's not so much philosophy as it is a plain truth. Though most humans take such truths and twist them to suit their own needs, I do not, I merely observe and call it as I see it." Harry answered.

Snape decided to change the subject...it was a bit too deep for his taste.

"I saw that you have entered your name into the Goblet of Fire, might I ask why you willingly chose to partake in such a dangerous event?" He asked curiously.

"To test the limits of my skills, I always seek out a new challenge. I hope that I am the one chosen to represent Hogwarts...it has been too long since I was last tested properly." The young Hybrid answered.

"Hmm...I believe you will get the test you desire. I know little of the events that will take place this time around but they are never simple ones and more often than not they offer more of a challenge than most can handle. Just be careful, Harry, I do not wish to lose the last link to my past friendships." Snape said softly.

Harry stopped for a moment and closed his eyes; it was still strange for him to have people so concerned about his well being. He was so used to just worrying about himself that he was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he had other peoples feelings to consider...still...he wouldn't back down from a challenge when presented, that just went against his nature.

"You have my word, I will be careful...Uncle Scales..." Harry said in his usual soft monotone and walked off.

Snape watched the young man walk off; a small smile crossed his features. It seemed that the teen even knew of his parents wish that he, Sirius and Remus were to be his god-relatives...it was a shame that Sirius and Remus didn't live long enough to see this day...if they had...then perhaps Harry would have had a better life.

Snape sighed. "Only time will truly tell if you are ready for the challenges ahead, my boy, I can only pray that you are...no one else could face up to the destiny you were forced with. I swear upon my honor as the last Marauder that I will do my best to aid you through it...otherwise I would not be able to face them when my own time comes."

* * *

Dinner passed by without incident, Malfoy for once was keeping his smarmy trap shut. As the meal concluded Albus took the podium once again, standing just behind the Goblet of Fire. His aged eyes traveled over the youths gathered in the Great Hall and smiled.

"As you all know, it is now time to find out who will be representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in this years Tri-Wizard Tournament. I will also be announcing the representatives of Durmstrang and Beaubaxton's as they were sent to me this afternoon, their own goblets having chosen worthy youths to partake in the Tournament." Dumbledore said and began waving his wand around the goblet.

Everyone watched in silence as the blue flames in the golden goblet began flaring brightly and swirling around. Finally a singed piece of slightly charred parchment shot out of the azure flames and began floating down into Dumbledore's waiting hand. The elderly mage looked over the paper, a slight smile hidden behind his beard and a twinkle in his eyes told the staff what they needed to know.

"Students and Staff, Ladies and Gentleman! The Champion of Hogwarts, chosen by the grand Goblet of Fire is...Harold James Potter!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

There was an eruption of applause from various students, a few scowls and sneers from Malfoy's supporters and worried looks from Harry's friends.

"Now...the Champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum and Beaubaxton's Champion is Ms Fleur Delacour. As I have mentioned before, they along with the sixth and seventh year students of their respective schools will be joining us in October. In the mean time the preparations for the Tournament will begin by the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore announced.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament has always been divided into four tests. The test of courage, the test of wisdom, the test of power and finally the test of virtue, which tests courage, wisdom and power at the same time as well as other virtues. These tests are very dangerous; some of the Champions might not live through the experience, though measures have been taken this time to help ensure more safety. The prize...is the honor of the Tri-Wizard Champion title, the Tri-Wizard Cup and 10,000 Galleons prize money offered by the Minister of Magic."

"Mr. Potter, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, I wish you the best of luck in the challenges you will face ahead of you. May Merlin aid you and you be safe." Albus then pulled out a plain white cloak. "Mr. Potter, please rise, leave your outer robes at your seat and come take this magical cloak, it marks your status as our Champion."

Harry removed his cloak and robes leaving him clad in only his boots, pants and a tank top. Silently he walked up to Dumbledore, he could feel a large amount of magic pouring off of the white cloak the elder mage held in his hand.

"Take this magical vestment, it will mold itself to suit you best and show us all what our Champion will look like." Dumbledore said handing Harry the cloak.

Harry gave a polite bow and took the cloak and put it on. As soon as he put it on he was engulfed in a bright light, blinding anyone trying to see what was going on. He could feel the cloaks magic and his own resonate with each other as it changed form.

As the light faded the figure of Harry came into view. The white cloak was gone, replaced by a black mantle over a long black sleeve-less trench coat, much like his hunters coat, a pair of studded black leather bracers covered his forearms along with a pair of fingerless black gloves with studded knuckles on each hand. In place of a hood was a large brimmed, steepled hat that covered most of his upper face while a long flowing crimson scarf coiled loosely around his neck covered his lower face, the two tails hanging behind him almost to the floor. On the back of the mantle was the Hogwarts crest.

Even his normal clothes that he had been wearing had transfigured. His tank top was gone, instead his lower torso was wrapped in crimson colored bandages leaving him shirtless if he were to remove the coat and mantle. His boots had altered slightly, a few studs now in place along with the usual chains. Criss-crossed over his chest was a pair of chains that ended loosely coiled around his waist with a small spike at the end of each. His black jeans were replaced with slightly baggy cargo pants. His usual belt was hidden under the chains and his swords hung from that. All in all...he made a rather imposing figure.

"Hmm...most intriguing." Albus muttered. "The special garments for the tournament sometimes do grant their master a weapon to aid them...to think that the weapon you would be granted is battle chains...very interesting indeed, Mr. Potter."

Harry fingered the chains slightly, a ghost of a smirk crossing his lips...this would be just like the old days in Japan when his former sensei taught him how to use specialized weapons...especially those of the ninja. Perhaps he would get into his stock of weapons and carry a few kunai and shuriken to help in the tournament.

"Indeed...chains were one of the few weapons other than swords I had a natural affinity with. These chains should prove most useful when the time comes." Harry answered. _"This is an interesting piece of spell work, not only are these vestments protected by several powerful spells but they keep my body temp and a constant comfortable level and will clean themselves once taken off...hmm...can't be transfigured either...fire proof and stain proof...nice. These chains...they will be a useful pair of weapons since I can control them with Psi energy and magic."_ Harry thought to himself.

The other students just gawked at him, the girls drooled and some of the students there looked fearfully at him. It had always been obvious that he wasn't someone to be trifled with but with his new look it only served to drive the message home to some of the more dark natured students.

"You are able to use battle chains?" Albus asked curiously. "That is a most rare gift as far as I know."

Harry nodded and channeled his magic and Psi energy into the chains. The spiked end of the chains unwound from his waist and moved about behind him like a pair of metal vipers. Grabbing hold of one of them he gave it a quick twirl and shot it like a bullet towards a piece of meat spearing it like a harpoon before retracting it. As he did so he channeled fire magic into the chain and incinerated the meat on the end, the roast fell to the floor in ashes. He then silently commanded the chains to retake their place as he turned off the elemental magic flowing through them. They coiled back around him comfortably.

"I'm also good with projectile weapons...haven't missed a target in years." Harry monotoned and walked back to his seat leaving a rather bemused Dumbledore standing there.

* * *

Midnight - Hogwarts...

"Are yeh sure Greengrass is in Slytherin?" Gibson Goyle asked.

His partner sighed behind his mask; Timothy Crabbe glanced at his partner. Unlike their children they weren't nearly as brainless...though they weren't very smart either.

"Yeah, Vince and Greg told us over summer break remember. She sposed ta be one of the best brewers in her age group and the Master needs a good brewer." Tim said.

"I know dat, I just don't see why we have ta sneak into this ruddy school to nab the little whore." Gibson grumbled.

"Cause we was the only one who could right now...sides...we can have a little fun with the bitch before takin her back ta the Master." Tim replied grinning evilly behind his mask.

The two were now sneaking through the dungeons thanks to the portkey they were able to get made by Knott. It allowed them to get in without tripping the proximity wards in place on the outer grounds of the school. They were so sure of themselves and ignorantly smug that neither noticed the shadowed figure walking silently behind them...on the ceiling, the figures glowing crimson eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, breakin that blood traitor bitch in will be a bloody hoot, eh?" Gibson chuckled.

"Wonder if the little slut is still cherry...heh, that'll be even more fun." Tim agreed.

"Sadly...neither of you will ever find out if she is or not." Mocked a cold monotone voice behind them as a chill filled the air along with a sinister killing intent.

The two Death Eaters stopped dead in their tracks and shuddered at the tone and the sudden feeling in the air...even to their limited intelligence they could tell...it felt like if they so much as breathed they would be dead. Gibson being the dumber of the two slowly turned to find himself looking into a pair of baleful glowing crimson eyes with black slit pupils.

He froze in pure fear as the shadowed figure flipped down, its blood red eyes never leaving his own. Tim never got the chance to turn; the shadows hand shot out and grabbed the rotund man by the back of the head causing him to let out a frightened cry as he was effortlessly lifted up. He was silenced a moment later when his head was crushed in the shadows vice-like grip. Blood and brain fluid splattered all over Gibson and the walls as the now headless corpse of Tim shuddered and flailed about as his body went through its death spasms.

"So...the moronic lump had a brain after all...pity he never used it before his death." The shadow mused coldly.

Gibson was absolutely terrified. "P-please...sp-spare me...please don't kill me...mercy...mercy!" He begged in fear.

The shadow moved forward revealing the visage of a livid Harry Potter in full Vampire mode. His fangs glinting in the dim light of the weak lumos spell. Pitiless and cold feral crimson eyes glared at the other portly man in the black garb and silver skull mask...the man who was now shivering in abject terror.

"No mercy..." Harry replied coldly.

Gibson let out a sharp pain filled gasp as he looked down, blood leaking out of his mouth. Harry's arm was now protruding through his chest, his clawed hand clutching the Death Eater's still beating heart behind him. The last thing Gibson heard was the chilling squishing noise of his own heart being crushed in Harry's unforgiving hand. The last sight he saw was the cold, emotionless face of Harry Potter, whose eyes glinted with grim satisfaction and a hint of bloodlust.

The body slumped, still impaled on his arm as Harry dropped the crushed heart and jerked his arm out of the Death Eater, crimson droplets falling off his extended claw-like nails.

"Such will be the fate of any Death Eater foolish enough to come here or cross my path." Harry muttered and gestured with his hand.

In a flash of white-hot fire the two bodies were reduced to ash, only the masks remained. Harry cleaned up the blood from himself and the walls before cooling the masks...they would serve as trophies and proof of his victory. Picking them up he vanished back into the shadows leaving behind no trace of what had transpired moments ago.

Had the lecherous fools not been there to kidnap and rape an innocent girl he might have let them live...or at least one of them to deliver a message to a certain self-proclaimed Dark Lord. But they pissed him off and now they could ponder their sins in the pits of hell where they belong...they would not be alone for long...their comrades would soon join them.

* * *

Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter

Authors : DragonMaster and Doug4422 aka Epic Quest INC

A/N - DragonMaster here, as the primary writer for this story I would like to apologize for the long wait for the update. I went for nearly a year without a computer and once I managed to get one to continue my work I had hit a rut and lost much of my drive and creativity. To regain some of what I lost I went about doing some solo stories and talked with Doug4422 a few times. Now that I am getting stories out again I will do my best to have updates ready more often, with Doug's help of course. A fair warning though, I have several other story obligations and a rather chaotic real life to deal with so it may be a while before new chapters are posted. We do however promise that neither this story nor Mystic Saga will be abandoned...ever. Thank you from both of us for your continued support and patience.


End file.
